


Kiss Me

by Lulu_Horan, Mia_Loves_1D



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Age Regression, Ageplay, BDSM, Baker!Harry, Blowjobs, Dummies, I PROMISE IT WILL NOT BE DESCRIBED, IT'S JUST A STORY OKAY, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, NO RELIGION BASHING WILL BE TOLERATED, Niall-centric, Orgy, Past Abuse, Past Molestation, Past Rape, Religion, Rimming, Shy!Niall, Sounding, Spanking, Sub!Louis, Sub!Niall, Subdrop, Subspace, SugarDaddy!Louis, THE RAPE IS IN THE PAST OKAY, Threesomes, Virgin!Niall, baby!Niall, bdsm club, daddy!louis, dom!Louis, dom!liam, handjobs, innocent!niall, nappies, older!louis, only slightly older okay, rich!Harry, rich!louis, strict religion, sugarbaby!Niall, uni - Freeform, university!au, younger!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Loves_1D/pseuds/Mia_Loves_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is innocent. Louis doesn't want to corrupt him, honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. settle down with me. cover me up, cuddle me in

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, NO RELIGION BASHING. KEEP YOUR OPINIONS OF RELIGION TO YOURSELF, THANKS.

Niall took a deep breath and walked into his sophomore lit class. He'd only just flown in from Mullingar the night before, and he was still tired. They had the option of missing the first introductory day, but he was trained from diapers not to delay in anything (Okay, not diapers, maybe they were pullups). He only saw one empty seat, and looked down at his feet as he walked over to it, not wanting his eyes to meet judgemental ones. He looked up and saw a boy with blue eyes and a lot of tattoos already staring at him. "Um, hi. I...Is this seat taken?" he asked quietly, unaware of all the eyes on him.

“Not at all, cutie." The boy smirked at him. “What's your name?”

Niall blinked at him in confusion. Where he was from, guys didn't call other guys “cutie”. "Um...uh...I'm Niall."

"That's a lovely name, babe. I'm Louis. You need to know because you'll be screaming it later,” he whispered.

Niall only blinked at him. "Why would I scream your name?" This boy was so confusing, but kind of beautiful too, so Niall tolerated his oddities. Maybe it would help people like him more.

Louis chuckled at his innocence. "Would you like to go for a coffee after class?"

"Well, if you don't mind waiting until one. I have maths after this."

"Brill." He smiled. "Let me see your phone. I'll give you my number."

"Um...okay." Niall shyly handed over his new phone. It was the first time anyone had willingly given him their number. He hoped that Louis wouldn't see that his mum and Pa were the only contacts in his phone.

Louis texted himself so he had Niall's number as well. “You're cute.”

"Um...Louis? You might not want to keep saying that."

"Why's that, sugar?"

Niall squirmed in emabarrassment as he blushed lightly. "Well, people might think you're...you know...gay."

"Oh, sweetcheeks...I'm the definition of gay.”

Niall's blush deepened. "Oh...I...oh." He turned away from Louis, wishing the floor would swallow him up.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Um...I'm not...gay."

"Have you ever tried a guy before?"

"N-No, but I don't want to."

Louis leaned in really close and ghosted a kiss over his neck. "Why not?"

Niall shivered. "I...It's w-wrong."

"Nothing wrong with pleasure."

"Pleasure? But m-my Pa says we should wait until marriage."

"What's wrong with loving the same sex, Niall? Why is it wrong to love people?"

"I...I don't know. My Pa says it's in the Bible."

"The Bible is a load of shit."

Niall gasped. "It is not! You...You're just lost."

"I'm not lost. Niall. I know who I am and what I like. You're the one that's lost. I think I should help you find yourself." He leaned in a kissed the cute little blonde.

Niall froze, his eyes wide open. It was his first day in a strange country and he was being kissed by a weird attractive man who was covered with tattoos, but had kind yet mischievous eyes. He pushed Louis away after a few seconds. "On second thought, I changed my mind about the coffee." He faced forward and started taking notes again, glad that they were in the back and no one was really paying them any attention. Niall frowned when Louis started to slowly rub his knee. He moved his leg out of the other boy's reach. "Don't touch me please."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, cutie."

"You kissed me without permission! And you're a guy! And now you're rubbing my leg!"

"How about I make up for it with a coffee, love?"

"I don't know."

"Give me a try,” Louis pleaded, looking up through his thick lashes.

"You're not very nice." Niall turned away from him.

Louis chuckled. "I think I'm nice, but whatever."

"It's not nice to kiss someone you don't even know!"

"Oh, honey,” he cooed. “You're so innocent."

"And what's wrong with that?" He asked defensively.

"Absolutely nothing. You're perfect."

Niall blushed. "How can you know that when you don't even know me?"

"Then let me get to know you. That's all I'm asking you.”

"You...want to be friends?"

"Sure."

"Okay," he smiled and continued copying notes. He never had a real friend before either (there was Sean, but he only talked to Niall when they saw each other at church, and that was only because their Pa's were friends).

After his maths class, Niall texted Louis. _Where do you want to meet?_

_I'm outside in the black car._

Niall walked outside and knocked on the window with a smile. "Hi, LouLou!"

"Hey, babycakes. Get in.”

Niall slid into the car, marvelling at the softness of the seat. He'd never been inside of a luxury car before. "So, what coffee shop are we going to?"

"One close to my flat. I'll take you home after."

"Okay.” Niall had so many questions he wanted to ask. “So, um...h-how many tattoos do you have?"

"Twenty-three." He chuckled. "There's no need to be shy. I only bite if you want me to."

Niall made a confused face. "Why would I want you to bite me?"

Louis smiled. "You're so innocent, sugar."

"You keep saying that. But you're not answering any of my questions." Niall huffed.

"I don't want to scare you away."

"Why would it scare me? Is it about...sex?"

"Yeah." Louis tried to focus on the road, knowing he would pop a stiffy in a second just from talking to the alluring blonde.

"Oh. Why do you like sex so much? It can't feel all that great, right?"

"It's amazing, kitten."

"Are you sure? My mum says that anyone who likes sex that much just needs to get out more."

"I will show you one day." He mumbled.

Niall blushed. "But I'm not gay. And isn't it weird having sex with a guy? How does that work, since you both have outies?"

"Outies? You mean cocks? And it's not weird it's special and amazing. One boy will take it in the arse."

Niall's eyes widened. "Y-You put your willy in his bum?!"

"You stretch it first."

"S-Stretch it?!"

"With your fingers. It makes it hurt less at first."

"Sweet Mary, Mother of God!" Niall made a sign of the cross. "No one will ever put a finger up my bum!"

"Sometimes I use my tongue."

"Ew! Why would you do that? It's dirty back there!" Niall was horrified.

"It feels good Ni. Haven't you ever wanked?"

"It sounds gross! And no, I have never done that! It's a sin."

Louis eyes widened. "You're missing out, baby."

"I doubt that. Ohhh, this is cute!" He squealed when Louis parked in front of the small shop. Niall blushed when Louis' arm wound around his waist. He blinked at the pretty barista and ordered his favorite. He looked up at Louis, just noticing how much smaller he was.

“My usual, Jade. The orders are together. Thanks, lovely.” Louis slid her ten pounds, putting the change in the tip jar.

"Oh, thank you, Lou Lou, that's so nice of you!" Niall turned and hugged him.

"You're welcome love." He kissed Niall's cheek.

Niall blushed. "You like kissing, don't you?"

"I do." He smiled and sat in a booth, pulling the blonde close.

Niall blushed deeper. "You didn't have to try and steal my first kiss though. But it doesn't count because I didn't kiss you back."

Louis smiled softly. "I think you should next time."

"Yeah? Well...who says I want to kiss you?" Niall smiled cutely up at the curly-haired waiter and thanked him.

"If I didn't know for sure that you were Lou's date, I'd ask you out myself," he winked and put their drinks down.

Louis smiled and used his hand to grasp Nialls face softly. "Adorable." He leaned forward so their foreheads were pressed together.

Niall blushed and pushed him away. "I am not your date! And I'm not gay," he said to the oddly attractive waiter, nearly gasping when he saw his intense green eyes. God, was everyone here a supermodel?

"Gonna corrupt another one then, Lou?"

"This is ridiculous! It never happened to me in Ireland!" Niall didn't understand how he'd gotten hit on twice in one day.

"Fuck off, Harry." Louis laughed and looked back at Niall. "You don't have to be gay, Ni. If God loves everyone, He won't care that you're with the one you love."

Niall blushed and looked at Louis. "You're just saying that because you want to have sex."

Louis chuckled. "That's not the only reason, sweetheart."

"Oh? What's the other reason? Kissing?"

"You're the reason, cutie."

Niall blushed. "You're just saying that."

"Why would I lie to you? Hmm?"

Niall giggled cutely. "I dunno."

Louis pecked his nose.

Niall wiggled his nose like a bunny before sipping his coffee.

"Is it good?"

"Mhm! Just how I like it!" He giggled and leaned into Louis, who held him closely.

"That's why I come here. They're the best. So, do you have plans tonight, sweetie?"

"No, just gotta call my mummy."

Louis thought this boy couldn't get any cuter, or any sweeter. "Aw, that's cute, love. Do you want to have supper at mine?"

"What are you making?"

"What do you like?"

"Um...I like chicken, it's my favorite."

"Do you like take away?"

"Sure. You guys do have Nando's, right? I love their peri peri chicken," he laughed.

"Yeah, it's really close to my flat as well. We could always walk there."

"Okay. Can we watch a movie?"

"Of course we can, sweetie."

Niall giggled and finished slurping his coffee. "Can we go now?"

"Sure thing." Louis smiled and held Niall's hand as they left, using his other to wave to Harry and Jade. “Later guys!” As they walked, Niall chattered about his “friends” in Mullingar. "They sound lovely, sugar."

Niall giggled, a light blush on his cheek. "Thank you."

"Here's the Nandos." Louis said softly, as they approached the restaurant.

Niall ordered his favorite and a soda. "I wasn't allowed to drink soda a lot."

"That's a shame, baby doll." Louis ordered right after him and paid for everything.

"Thank you, LouLou!"

"You're welcome." He gave Niall another kiss on the cheek.

Niall blushed and giggled. He got the bag and walked with Louis back to his apartment.

Louis hand was wrapped around Nialls waist, very close to his arse. After a few blocks, Louis pointed to the massive building. "Here, love."

"Mkay." He followed Louis inside. "This is pretty cool."

"Thanks." Louis went straight to the elevator and hit the button for the penthouse. He had to put his key in and turn it, since it was a private floor.

"Wow!” Niall's eyes went wide in wonder at the wide space. “You live here by yourself?!"

"Yeah, me mum and pa are rich, so they bought it for me."

Niall blushed again. "Oh, y-you're rich?"

"Yeah, but I'm not too flashy about it." He smiled at Niall's soft blush and went into the kitchen to set out plates and utensils for them.

Niall washed his hands and ate. "You're very sweet. My Pa was wrong about gays."

"Thank you, baby. Why is your Pa so against them?"

"He's really conservative. I'd never met one before."

Louis nodded. “Oh, okay.”

"I'm done," he giggled and showed Louis his empty plate.

Louis smiled and collected the dishes.

"Do you like cuddling?"

"Love it. Cuddles and a movie?"

"Mhm." Niall flopped down on the large luxury down feather couch and sighed. "This is awesome."

Louis grabbed his remote and gave it to Niall. “Pick anything you want, love.” He sat beside him, pulling Niall in very close.

Niall turned on Guardians of the Galaxy and cuddled into Louis. "Thank you for everything today." He puckered his lips, prepared to kiss Louis' cheek. Louis turned his head right at the moment and landed the kiss to his lips. Niall's eyes widened and he froze again, unsure of what to do.

Louis held his face softly, holding the gentle kiss.

Niall pulled away. "I um...I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, love. Just do what feels right."

He blushed when Louis kissed him again. His eyes drooped as his kissed back softly, moaning Louis ran his fingers through his hair.

Louis ran his other hand down Niall's chest, making the younger boy whimper and push close to him. Louis pulled hips lips away and kissed down his neck. Niall shuddered and gripped Louis' shoulders. When Louis found Niall's sweetspot, he sucked on it.

Niall moaned and collapsed in Louis' hold. "L-Louis!"

"So beautiful," he cooed.

"W-What is this feeling?"

"Ecstasy." He smiled and lowered his hand to Nialls pubic bone.

Niall nuzzled into him. "Feels good."

Louis lifted Niall up and carried him to his bed, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Niall hugged him close. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'm gonna show you how good I can make you feel."

"I...I'm scared."

"Why're you scared?"

"I...I've never done anything like this before."

"Don't be scared." He put Niall on the bed and pulled at his shirt. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

Niall let Louis take his shirt off.

Louis tugged his off and climbed over Niall and kissed his fair skin. "So sexy." He mumbled and captured one of Niall's nipples between his teeth.

"AHN!" Niall arched into his touch.

Louis smirked and grinded his hips on Niall's, making him moan as his eyes glazed over. He pulled off and unbottoned Niall's jeans and threw them and his boxers onto the floor.

Niall blushed at his own naked body, too shocked by the situation to try and cover up. "I...I..."

"So sexy.” Louis' mouth watered at the delectable boy under him.

"I'm not sexy."

"Yes you are."

Niall blushed deeper. "B-But I don't know anything about sex."

Louis cocked his head to the side. "Doesn't mean a thing."

"Oh..." Niall ducked his head and fiddled with his fingers.

Louis leaned down and kissed his lips. Niall closed his eyes and kissed back softly, still feeling awkward about his lack of experience. He frowned in confusion when Louis rolled him onto his tummy.

"W-What are you doing?" He blushed when he felt Louis kiss the top of his spine, right below his neck. "Mmm..." Louis slowly kissed lower until he was at the top if Niall's arse. Niall was antsy, unsure of what was coming. "A-Are you gonna lick my bum?"

"Just relax. It feels good." Louis petted over the pretty pale bum in front of him. “Aww, you have freckles down here too.”

“LouLou!” Niall blushed deeply, making the older boy chuckle.

“It's adorable, love.” He pulled Nialls cheeks apart and licked the hole.

“Oh!” Niall lurched forward in surprise and clenched his hole.

"Shh, it's okay." Louis' tongue was persistent, lapping at the pink puckered skin.

"Ahhh!" Niall's arms were shaking as he moaned. Louis smiled and pressed the tip of his tongue in. "Oh god! I...I...my tummy feels hot!"

Louis propped Niall's hips up and snaked his arm around. He tugged on Niall's hard length, making the young boy scream and come on the sheet. Louis smirked and pulled away, loving that he made the cute boy feel so good.

Niall collapsed and curled into a ball, panting. "W-What happened?"

"You came, love."

"I came where?" Niall looked around, feeling dazed.

"You had an orgasm." He chuckled and started stroking himself. The blonde and his moans were so sexy, he didn't know how he hadn't come already.

"I...oh. That felt good. But now I'm sleepy. Is that supposed to happen?"

"Yeah, love. Like after you work out, you're tired."

"Cuddles?" He reached out to Louis, who nodded and wrapped his arms around him. "Did you...came?"

"Come, love and no."

Niall peeked a look at Louis' cock and blushed. "Your willy is all red."

"I know, sugar. Do you want to make me come?"

"I...h-how?"

Louis grabbed his hand and wrapped it around his cock, moaning at the contact.

Niall gasped and blushed deeper. "I...I...It's so _hard_."

"So was yours."

Niall's face was a tomato. "W-What do I do?"

"Rub it up and down."

Niall slowly stroked him. "Like this?"

Louis moaned quietly, biting his own fist so he wouldn't make too much noise.

"I...am I doing it right?"

"Perfect,” Louis moaned breathlessly.

Niall continued stroking him, blushing when Louis looked at him with near black eyes.

"Fuck baby. Feels so good." He moaned. "Play with the head."

Niall bit his lip and rubbed the slit with his thumb.

Louis gasped. "Gonna come."

Niall continued stroking him and rubbing the slit, blushing slightly at Louis' whimpers and moans. Louis thrusted into Niall's fist and moaned loudly as he came on Niall's hand. Niall made a face at the warm sticky mess on his hand. “Um...”

"Taste it, baby boy."

"Ew! But...but...it looks gross!"

Louis leaned forward and sucked his fingers, looking into Niall's eyes as he did.

Niall's eyes were wide as his cock twitched and he squirmed. "My willy feels funny."

"Funny how?"

Niall looked down at it. "Um...it's pink. And it's throbbing."

Louis smiled. “That means you're hard again, sugar.” He wiggled down and started sucking on Niall's length.

"Mm!" Niall squirmed as he grew fully hard, twitching in Louis' mouth.

"You gonna come again for me, baby?” Louis stroked him, thumbing over Niall's wet slit.

"I...I...dunno!"

"You can, I know you can, love.”

Niall moaned as Louis pinched his nipples. "Please!"

"So sensitive." Louis sucked him all the way down.

"AH!" Niall screamed at the stimulation. "L-Louis!"

"Come for me." He pulled back and suckled on the head to make sure he would catch every drop. Niall whined as he came in Louis' mouth. Louis pulled off and swallowed it.

"I...you ate it?"

Louis chuckled. "Yes my love."

Niall made a face. "But why? Isn't it gross?"

"No. You're very sweet."

He blushed. "I...thank you."

"You're welcome, cutie."

"I have to call my mummy, before I forget."

"Okay, sugar."

Niall called him mum and chatted with her. He giggled and tried to push Louis away when he climbed on top of him and started kissing his neck. He laughed as a lovebite was sucked into his skin. "Lou Lou, stop! Hm? No, mummy, Louis is my friend and he's tickling me."

"Hello, Niall's mam!" He called out.

Niall laughed and shushed Louis. "Hm? No, mummy, he's nice.” Niall talked to his mum for a little while longer before hanging up. "I love my mummy."

Louis smiled softly at him. "I can tell, cutie."

Niall cuddled into him and yawned. “M'sleepy.”

"Do you want to stay the night?"

"Mhm, but I have to get up early."

"What time?"

"I dunno. I have a 9:00 class."

"I have to be there for 9:30 so I can take you."

"Thank you." He kissed him shyly. "You were right. the bum licking felt good."

"It's called rimming." Louis smiled fondly.

"Oh...well, rimming feels good. And it felt good when you licked my willy."

"That's called sucking you off, or a blowjob. And it's supposed to. There's a bunch of other things I can do to you that feel good."

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you another day."

"Okay." He kissed him softly and blushed.

"You're a good boy."

Niall blushed. "Thank you."

"Shower then bed time."

"Okay. You have a towel for me?"

Louis grabbed one for him. "Let's go, baby."

"Can I use your soap?" Niall asked shyly.

"Yeah. I'll wash you."

He blushed. "You don't have to do that."

"Need to take care of my baby boy."

"Okay," he said shyly.

"You're mine, NiNi." Louis said softly as they stepped under the warm spray.

Niall blushed. "Does that make us...boyfriends?"

"Do you want to be?"

Niall nodded. "I like you."

Louis smiled and kissed him, trying his hardest to believe that the boy in his arms was actually real, and actually there, and not a figment of his imagination or just a dream. He grabbed the body wash.

Niall blushed and covered himself. “LouLou...” he mumbled and blushed, feeling less than adequate next to Louis' slim, chiseled body.

Louis batted his hands away. “Stop that.”

"B-But..."

"You're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Louis smiled and kissed the crook of his neck as he started washing the boy. “You're so precious.”

Niall shivered at the touch. "L-Lou..."

"Shh baby, you're beautiful."

He moaned as Louis' fingers ghosted over his skin. "I...my willy...Louis...it feels good."

"You're gonna cum again?"

"I don't know." He grinded against Louis' hips, needing some kind of friction. He couldn't believe what he'd been missing out on.

Louis moaned and pushed their hips together.

Niall threw his head back and moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck.

Louis sucked on Nialls collar bone as their cocks bumped and rubbed together.

Niall's knees shook as he flushed down to his nipples.

Louis held him up. “Come one last time for me."

"I...I...Mm!" Niall came hard against him, only a trickle coming out. He collapsed against Louis, feeling completely worn out.

Louis kept moving his hips until he came on Niall as well. He kissed him softly and finished washing them. He stepped gently out of the shower and started drying them off. When that was done, he laid the boy down and held him close.

Niall cuddled up to Louis. "I like having cummies," he yawned.

"We can have more tomorrow, baby doll."

"Mkay. Love you LouLou," he murmured.

"I love you too baby boy." Louis knew it would sound crazy to anyone else, falling in love with someone in just a few hours, but his feelings were true. He kissed Niall's forehead once more before drifting off.


	2. lie down with me, and hold me in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more smut. that's literally all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished editing faster than usual, but it's shorter than the first chapter, so.

Niall woke in the morning to someone shaking him. "No, mummy, m'sleepy."

"Morning, NiNi. Please get up for me."

"No, wanna sweep." He turned away and snuggled up to the pillow.

"Please get up, baby boy."

Niall yawned and stretched. "Daddy, I don't wanna go to school."

Louis chuckled and nipped his neck. "Get up baby, or your bum will get a hiding."

"No, Dada, pwease."

"Niall, now,” he ordered, grinning when Niall sat up and whined. "Good boy."

"I wanna sleep! Please, I'm so tired."

"Okay, but you're gonna miss class. Is that alright?"

"Mhm. I'll make it up, Daddy, I always do. You know that."

"Okay, go back to sleep, lovebug." Louis pressed a kiss to his cheek as Niall curled into a ball and closed his eyes. He slid into bed behind him so they were spooning.

~*~

Niall woke a few hours later with a frown. "Louis...something is poking me." He wiggled his bum against it.

Louis moaned. "Ni."

"Hm?"

"I'm hard, love."

Niall blushed. "Oh...sorry. I d-didn't mean to."

"I know."

Niall squeaked when Louis started rubbing against him.

"Want me to make you feel good?"

"Want cummies," Niall nodded, remembering how good he felt the day before.

"Hands above your head."

Niall smiled and grabbed the headboard. "Like this?"

"Yes, good boy. Don't move them. Understand?"

"Why can't I move them?"

"Just don't do it." He kissed down Niall's neck and across his collarbones, feeling his breathing increase as his cock twitched. He pushed Niall's knees up, spread his legs and kissed his pink hole.

"Ah!" Niall moaned as he got fully hard. "Louis!" Louis spit on Niall's hole and rubbed it in to make it wet. Niall whined, gripping the headboard tighter. "Oh god!" He squirmed as precum leaked onto his stomach. Louis gently pushed the tip of his finger in, moving it oh so slowly, so not to put him in more pain. Niall's eyes widened. "That hurts Lou."

Louis pulled it out. "It's okay love." He kissed Niall's hips and licked at the hole to make it better.

Niall moaned loudly. "Louis!"

The older boy hummed and pushed the tip of his tongue in.

"Mm!" Niall clenched around it. "So good!"

Louis continued to push his tongue in deeper.

Niall came without warning all over his tummy, his eyes squeezing shut from how good it felt.

"What's this?" Louis asked, scooping some up with his finger.

"Cum..." Niall watched him with glazed eyes.

“Good boy.” Louis brought his finger to Niall's lips.

Niall looked a bit unsure as he opened his mouth. He made a face as he sucked the cum off. It was thick and warm and sticky...and...yeah, it was a bit sweet, but mostly bitter.

"Good boy." Louis smiled at his obedience and grabbed the lube.

"What's that for?"

"It won't hurt as much, love. I need you to relax your hole though, okay?"

"I...okay." Niall tried to stay relaxed.

"Good boy. Tell me if it's too much." Louis put a generous amount on his fingers before rubbing Niall's pink hole and gently pushed it in.

Niall gasped in pain, clenching around the finger. “L-Louis!”

"Relax. Don't clench baby. It's okay, I promise."

"Hurts!"

Louis didn't move his finger. He used his free hand and stroked him, trying to bring him a bit of pleasure so he could relax.

"Is this what sex feels like?" he whimpered.

"No, sex feels good. It only hurts because you've never done it before." Louis kissed his hip and wiggled his finger a bit to loosen him up.

Niall sniffled and relaxed his hole. "Okay."

"I love you, Ni. It'll get better I promise."

"I trust you." Niall looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

Louis smiled and pressed his finger around, looking for Niall's prostate.

Niall sat up and screamed as his cock jumped to attention. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph, what was that?!"

"That's your prostate, baby."

"That felt good, like...really good."

Louis smiled and pressed it again, rubbing over it slowly, drinking in his beautiful moans. "I'm gonna add another finger, baby boy."

"Ok-kay..."

Louis smiled and pushed a second finger in, slowly, not wanting to hurt him too badly. His smile grew when Niall moaned, flushing down to his pretty nipples, which stood at attention.

"Feels good doesn't it, baby?"

"Mhm," he nodded and clenched as Louis rubbed over his prostate, nearly screaming when Louis rubbed it faster. "Ah! I'm g-gonna..." He bit his lip as He came again.

Louis smirked. "Do you wanna stop or keep going?"

"More more more," he mumbled, feeling a little out of it.

"Ready for the last finger, baby?"

"Mhm...Mm..." Niall opened his legs wider, moaning when Louis pushed in his last finger and continued to abuse his prostate. Niall screamed and arched his back. "L-Louis!"

"You're a good boy. When you're ready, I have something else for you."

"Mm...w-what is it?"

"It's a surprise." Louis pulled his fingers out. "I'm gonna cover your eyes." He dug in his bottom drawer of the nightstand and grabbed a blindfold. He gently wrapped it around Niall's head over his eyes before going to his toy box and grabbing a curved black vibrator. He grabbed more lube and saw Niall squirming on the bed. He put them down and pinched his delicious nipples. “Be still!”

"AH!" Niall arched his back. "S-Sorry..."

Louis smiled at his pretty noises and lubed up the vibe before slowly pushing it into Niall's hole.

Niall moaned. "I-Is that your willy?"

"No. I wouldn't do that without asking you, NiNi." He flipped it on to the highest setting.

"AHHHH!" Niall arched his back. "Louis! Louuuu!" The older boy grinned and tugged on Niall's nipples, making him squirm and moan. "Louis! S-So good!" Louis leaned forward and sucked another hickey into his neck. "So good! Need more!"

"More what?"

Niall felt his body and mind relax. "More more more..." He squirmed and moaned at the intense vibrations inside of him.

Louis grabbed his cock and played with the slit. “Your noises are so pretty, love.”

“L-LouLou...” Niall slid into subspace without even realizing it, feeling like he was floating.

Louis smiled. "You're such a good boy for me, baby."

Niall was breathing faster, feeling so turned on. "LouLou...feels good..."

"Good boy." Louis littered love bites all over his body, unable to resist the temptation that was Niall's pale, delectible body. "Can you come again?"

"Cummies?" He moaned quietly as precum bubbled generously out of his slit.

"Cummies for me, baby."

He moaned louder as he came again on his stomach. "So good, LouLou."

"Do you want more?"

"Love LouLou..." Niall could hear that Louis asked a question, but he sounded far away.

"Love you too, Ni."

"Shleepy...LouLou cuddles."

Louis pulled out the vibrator and took off the blindfold before he grabbed a wet flannel and wiped off all the cum. “You're a good boy.”

Niall blinked sleepily. "LouLou hard?"

"Shh, I'm fine, baby. It's sleep time." He rocked Niall, petting his hair and kissing his forehead, making sure the young boy was warm. "How do you feel, lovebug?"

"Feel good, Daddy."

"That's good, baby. Let's sleep okay?"

"Shleepy..." Niall cuddled into him. "Dada warm."

Louis smiled. "Daddy loves you, baby."

"Daddy..." Niall drifted into a deep sleep. Louis held him close, running his fingers through Niall's hair, marvellling once again at how beautiful this precious boy was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it as much as we do? let us know!!


	3. my heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> threesome with harry (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you're all liking the story!!

Niall woke two hours later. "LouLou?" he called out without opening his eyes. At this point, he was still so sleepy that he couldn't remember if Louis was a dream or not.

"I'm still here, baby."

He smiled at the response, happy that it had all been real. "LouLou, I'm hungry." He nuzzled into the older boy.

"What do you want?"

"Anything edible." He giggled when Louis lifted him and carried him to the kitchen. He cuddled into him and yawned. "You wore me out, LouLou.”

"I know I did."

Niall giggled and clung to him. "Did you have cummies?"

"No baby boy."

His eyes widened. "Not even after I fell asleep?"

"Love bug, you were in subspace. I had to take care of you." Louis sat him down on one of the barstools lining the counter.

"Subspace? What's that?"

"It's when you felt all floaty."

"Ohhh. I liked that, LouLou." He watched Louis cook and stared at his defined jawline. He was so beautiful to look at, but there was something bothering Niall, and he had to ask...he had to know. "LouLou?"

"Yes, baby?"

"How old are you?"

“I'm twenty-one, love. How old are you?"

Niall's eyes widened. "You're what?!"

"I'm twenty-one."

"You...You're old!"

"How old are you, Niall?" Louis frowned slightly, hoping that the boy wasn't too young, wasn't young enough to be considered illegal and off-limits to Louis.

Niall looked down at his hands. "Seventeen."

Louis let out a breath of relief and grasped Niall's hands softly. He almost thought the boy was a child genius. He was near the age of adulthood, and everything was consensual. "There's nothing wrong with that, baby."

"But you're four years older than me."

"You've been told too many bad things, Ni. Love is love."

Niall blushed. "Why isn't it wrong?"

"Because I love you, and you love me. Who cares if we're not 'normal'? God said to love everyone, so I love you."

Niall giggled. "He did say that."

Louis smiled and held Niall. "I'll make some toast."

"With peanut butter?"

"Sure thing." Louis grinned and finished the eggs and sausage before making the toast. He slathered it with peanut butter and sat it in front of the younger boy.

"Thank you!" Niall gratefully ate the food, kissing Louis' cheek inbetween bites.

"You're precious."

Niall giggled. "That's what mummy says."

"Your mummy's right."

Niall blushed and pecked Louis' lips.

"You were so good for me."

He giggled. "Really?"

"Perfect."

"How many people have you...had sex with?"

Louis bit his lip. He didn't feel like it was something that was necessary for the younger boy to know. He was so innocent. "Enough."

Niall frowned. "You're not gonna tell me?"

Louis sighed and mentally counted. He couldn't lie to him. “Twelve.”

"Oh. That's not too bad. I thought you were gonna say more than that."

"That's only the people I've slept with."

"What do you mean?"

Louis bit his lip. "Ni, what we did wasn't sleeping together."

His face fell. "So there's more?"

"To sex? Yeah, when I'll put my willy in your bum. I didn't do it because you're not ready for that. I don't want to hurt you."

"I meant there's more people?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Niall looked down at his hands.

"None of them have meant to me what you have."

"You barely even know me." Niall put his food down and hopped out of the barstool. "I'm just another number to you."

Louis grabbed Niall and pulled him close. “Baby, please...”

Niall turned away from him. "Let me go please."

"I love you, kitten."

"Yeah, for now. Then I'll just turn into another number."

"Niall, you're not just a number, you never have been, and you never will be. You're perfect. You're kind and sweet and everything a man wants."

"We're moving so fast. What happens when you get tired of me?"

"I won't ever get tired of you. You bring me life."

"You're just saying that to try and make me stay."

"I've never loved anyone before you."

"How do I know that you're telling me the truth?"

"You need to trust me."

"How can I? I've only known you for two days."

"Have I given you a reason not to?"

Niall fiddled with his fingers, something that he did when he was thinking, or trying to figure things out. "How many of those people have you thrown away?

"None of them were mine."

"How many people did you not sleep with?"

Louis ran a hand over his own face, and then through his hair. "I don't know."

"There were so many that you don't even know?!" Niall looked hurt. "If you don't remember them, how can I expect you to remember me?"

"How could I forget you?" He softly caressed Niall's face. "I love you."

"How could you love me? You don't know anything about me."

Louis nodded slowly to himself. "Then can I interest you in a second date?"

Niall looked down at his feet. "I don't know."

"You're so special."

"I don't feel special."

"You are special."

"Why's that? Am I the first virgin you've had?" the blonde sneered uncharacteristically.

"Niall you're the first person in a long time that I've kissed on the lips."

Niall's eyes widened. "What?"

"It's true. When I saw you, I knew you were perfect.” Louis felt desperate not to let the younger boy go. “I knew that you were mine, that you were for me. You're so perfect for me."

"Why didn't you kiss anyone else?"

"They were just quick fixes, Ni. Most of them were at clubs when I was just trying to get off. None of them meant a thing to me."

Niall squirmed. "Oh." He turned back around and buried his face in Louis' neck. "Do you really love me?"

"I really love you."

Niall kissed him softly. "I love you too."

“You're so perfect."

"You have a beautiful heart, Lou."

Louis took a moment to blink away the tears that collected in his eyes. "Nobody's ever said that to me before."

"It's true, Louis. I love you so much, and not because of how you can make my body feel, but because of how you make my heart feel." He kissed his cheek. "You're worth more than quick fixes."

Louis smiled at his words. "I love you so much, baby."

Niall buried his face in Louis' neck. "Promise me something?"

"What's that, love?"

"Promise it's just me and you from now on? No one else, you won't be with anyone else.”

"I promise you, Niall. I would never do that to anyone, especially not you."

Niall kissed him deeply. "I love you." He hummed and cuddled into Louis when the sentiment was returned.

"Ni, do...do you wanna move in with me?"

"Okay." He didn't even have to think about it. He felt so comfortable with Louis already. And if anything went awry before the end of the year, he would just move back in with his dormmate.

Louis smiled and kissed him deeply. “Thank you, baby.”

Niall moaned softly at the kiss. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Anything you'd like."

"Can we go see your friend Harry? I'd love to get to know him better."

"Sure, love."

"Okay, I'll go get dressed." Niall ran to put on his boxers. He bent over to pick up his pants as well, not knowing that Louis came in the room right behind him. He squeaked when a hand grabbed his arse. “LouLou!”

Louis chuckled. "Sorry, babe, I love your ass. Hey, me mate Liam owns a club. Maybe I'll take you one day."

Niall blushed. "A c-club? But I can't dance."

"Not that kind of club, babe."

"What other kind of club is there?"

"A BDSM club."

He made a face. "What's BDSM?"

"I'll explain another day."

"Okay." Niall pulled his skinny jeans on. "Can I borrow a jumper?”

Louis smiled widely. "Of course you can. Anything that's mine is yours."

“Thank you.”Niall pulled on a blue jumper that matched his eyes.

"Gorgeous." Louis smiled and kissed him.

Niall pouted at his sweater paws. "But it's too big."

"I love it, babe. You look amazing."

Niall giggled at Louis' naked body. "Arent you gonna get dressed?"

Louis nodded and pulled on some clothes, not paying too much attention to what they were. His eyes were still on Niall, always on Niall.

Niall slipped his shoes on as Louis got dressed and went to the front door, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. “Come on, Louis, ya slowpoke!”

“I'm coming, I'm coming!” Louis had texted Harry to make sure he was home. He slid on his shoes, and grabbed Niall, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Niall banged on his back as he was carried to the car. "LouLou!"

Louis giggled and pinched his bum. “You're mine now.”

"Put me down!" He laughed loudly.

"Never!"

He giggled all the way to the car. “LouLou! I can walk, you know!”

Louis put him in the passenger seat. “There you are, lovely.”

"Thank you, LouLou."

"You're welcome baby." Louis grinned. He got in on the driver's side and started the engine. He reached over and held Niall's hand as he pulled off.

Niall started humming Ed Sheeran as they rushed past houses.

"Why don't you sing out loud for me?"

He blushed. "I...my voice isn't good."

"Let me hear, Nini. I know your voice is perfect, because you are perfect.”

He blushed deeper. "When your legs don't work like they used to before," he sang quietly, making Louis smile at the sound. "And I can't sweep you off of your feet, Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?" He squirmed. "I sound stupid."

"You sound amazing, baby boy."

"I don't."

"Don't say that. You sound great. I love your voice."

Niall blushed. "Thank you."

"It's true."

He giggled. "Well, I'm no Ed Sheeran."

"Maybe we can go see him in concert one day."

"That would be amazing, he's my favorite."

"He makes great music."

"And he's cute," he sighed dreamily.

Louis' expression froze. He frowned and concentrated on the road. "Cuter than me?" he asked seriously.

Niall blushed. "I...um...I..."

Louis smiled kindly and chuckled, making Ni blush deeper.

"Are you teasing me?"

"A little bit." Louis smiled and gently patted Niall's thigh.

"Well, in that case, now that I think about it, I do have a thing for redheads."

Louis chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too. But I'm serious about the redhead thing.”

"I can buy some hair dye."

"You wouldn't look right with red hair. And I don't mean the color red, I mean like...orange-red.”

"Okay babe. We're almost at Harry's."

Niall nodded and stared out of the window until Louis parked. "Wow. Is Harry rich too?"

"Yeah, love."

"Wow!" He ran to the front door and rang the bell.

Louis chuckled and watched Niall's amazement as the butler answered and showed them to Harry's room.

"Harry!" Niall jumped on his bed and gave him a hug.

"Hi, cutie." Harry pecked Niall's lips.

"Harry!" Louis chastised and pulled Niall into his side.

"He's delicious," Harry winked.

Niall blushed. "What is with you rich people?"

Louis laughed and kissed Niall possessively.

Niall moaned and blushed in embarrassment. “Louis!”

"Hey, none of that unless you're gonna share.” Harry watched them with dark eyes.

Louis smiled. "He's mine."

"I like kissing Harry too, though."

"We can do it anytime, baby doll," he winked.

Louis frowned at his words. Niall wasn't someone he'd willingly share with just anyone. Even though Harry wasn't everyone, even though they were best friends, Niall was precious to him.

Niall giggled at Harry's words and started chattering away to Harry, who listened attentively. He learned that Harry's dad owned a string of bakeries all across Europe and the UK, but they were centered in London. Louis was patient as the time passed, holding him closely.

Niall spent almost the whole time talking and laughing with Harry. "Hazza!" he laughed when Harry tickled him.

"You're adorable," he cooed.

"Baby.” Louis tried not to express how jealous he was that someone else could make Niall laugh like that. “Are you ready to go, or do you wanna stay longer?"

"I like Harry." Niall pouted at him.

"Okay, we'll stay longer then."

"Thank you!" Niall smacked a kiss to his lips.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

"Already?" Harry perked up an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that Haz?"

"Didn't you two meet yesterday?"

"Yeah, but I love him, and like it when he gives me cummies!"

Harry looked between them incredulously. "Cummies?"

"Baby, you can't say it like that. It's not right to love someone just for that. You need to like their personality."

"I do like your personality."

Harry smirked. "Can I give you cummies?"

"Harry..." Louis was ready to kill him.

He shrugged, completely unashamed. "He's cute."

Niall blushed deeply and hid his face in Louis' neck. “Guys...”

"Yeah, I know that."

Harry smirked. "He wouldn't be the first one we shared."

"Harry." He hissed and narrowed his eyes when Niall froze in his arms.

Harry shrugged again. "Sorry." But it was clear that he wasn't.

"Can we? Is that a thing?"

Louis frowned in confusion. "D-Do you want to, babe?"

"Mhm. Harry is cute." He giggled and pressed a kiss to Lou's lips.

Louis smiled. He wouldn't want Harry to touch Niall alone, but if Niall wanted all three of them to play together, it was fine. Besides, it was good that Niall was exploring his sexuality. "Okay, love bug."

"Can I kiss him now?" Harry looked pointedly at Louis.

"Go ahead."

Niall's eyes fell shut as Harry kissed him softly. He moaned, a light blush on his cheek as the kiss grew deeper. Louis smiled, running his hands over Niall's sides. He was so beautiful, no matter who he was kissing.

"Such dirty boys."

Niall's eyes got glassy as four hands roamed his body. “H-Harry...”

"So sexy."

"Do you want this, Niall?” Louis asked, checking once more for his consent.

"Want it so bad,” he moaned, leaning into Harry as the older boy sucked on his neck. He could feel Louis taking his pants off.

"Your skin is so beautiful,” Harry whispered as he pushed up the bright blue jumper covering Niall's freckled chest.

Niall moaned. "Hazza..."

“Isn't he?” Louis smiled and pinched Niall's nipples.

"AH!" Niall arched into his touch.

Harry smirked. "Ohhh, he's so sensitive. Me likey."

"I know. It's a beautiful thing to behold," Louis murmured.

Niall was hard and leaking in his boxers. “More, more, please!”

Harry leaned over Niall's shoulder and kissed Louis, licking into his mouth. Niall moaned at the sight, licking his reddened lips when Louis tugged off Harry's shirt. Niall attached himself to one of Harry's nipples and started suckling, wanting to make him feel good.

"Good boy, baby.” Louis smiled at him before pulling off his own clothes.

Harry moaned, running his fingers through Niall's hair. "Feels good, love."

Niall pulled away and took his boxers off, moaning as his cock slapped his tummy.

"Don't go near his hole, Harry."

"Why not?" Harry watched Niall's delicious bum as he got on all fours on the bed.

"Because I want it to be a special first time for him."

"Can I eat him out at least?"

"Go for it. He loves it.”

Harry licked over Niall's hole, making the blonde under him scream. “Mm, you taste sweet, even back here.” He spread the hole with his thumbs and lapped at it continuously.

"AHHHHN!" Niall gripped the sheet, his arms shaking as they supported his weight. “Oh god!” he moaned when Louis started stroking him. “So good!” He thought he might die as Harry licked deeper into his hole and Louis played with his balls. Niall tightened around Harry's tongue as he came on the sheet. “Harryyyy!”

Harry pulled away already, rubbing the hole with his thumb. “He came already?”

Louis smirked and kissed Niall. “That's my baby.” He cooed when Niall yawned and curled into a ball.

Harry frowned. "Can you come again, baby?”

"If you want me to." Niall rubbed his eyes.

"He's perfect. So sensitive."

"And gorgeous." Harry spread the boy's legs and started licking his hole again.

Louis giggled and supported Niall by holding him up. “Hazza gonna make you feel so good again.”

Niall moaned. "H-Harry!"

Harry sucked on his hole before flipping him over and taking his dick into his mouth, moaning at the sweet precum that bubbled out of his slit. Niall moaned, thrusting into Harry's mouth.

"Ahhhh!" Niall moaned louder as Harry deepthroated him.

"Gonna come for Harry? Hmm? He loves your cummies."

"Cummies!" he whined, moving his hips faster.

"Come for me, cutie." Harry lapped at the slit until Niall came in his mouth.

Louis moaned and kissed Niall's neck, smiling as the boy relaxed into his touch. "Feels good, doesn't it? Hazza made you feel good?" Louis grinned wider as he nodded.

Harry cuddled up to Niall and kissed his lips. “You're a good boy.”

"How do you feel, baby? Are you floaty again?"

"No, I'm fine, LouLou." He moaned as Harry sucked a hickey into his neck.

"Okay, love."

"C-Can I watch you two?"

Harry smirked at Louis. “You want me to fuck you?” He waited for Louis to nod and kissed him. “So beautiful.” Harry pulled Louis flush against him. "You're gorgeous." Harry licked into his mouth. Louis wrapped his arm around Niall, pulling him close as he made out with his best friend.

Niall giggled and pushed Louis' arm back around Harry. "Just you two."

"Gonna let me fuck you?" Louis muttered, sucking on Harry's neck.

"I wanted to fuck you," Harry whined.

"What do you want to see, Ni?"

Niall giggled. "Harry...on top.”

“I win," Harry smirked, rubbing over Louis' plump arse. Louis moaned, pushing into his touch.

“Harry, please!”

“Sh, it's okay, babe. I've got you. Harry dug into his nightstand and got out some lube. He slicked his fingers and started stretching him.

“Oh!” Louis gasped at being full for the first time in a long while.

"You're always such a good boy, Lou." Harry took his time, stroking his prostate. "Such a gorgeous body."

"Harry, please!"

"Fuck, forgot how sexy your moans are. So good for me." Harry moved his fingers faster, adding a second and then a third finger.

"More, please more!"

"Dont worry, I'm gonna fuck you." Harry pulled out his fingers and stroked himself to lube his cock. He watched as Louis clenched around air as his hole searched for something to fill it. He couldn't resist anymore and pushed all the way in in one go. "So fucking tight!'

Louis screamed into the pillow, clenching tightly around him, loving how stretched he was. “Harryyy! You fill me up so good!”

Harry snapped his hips forward and held him close. "So gorgeous for me, always so perfect, every single time."

"Harry! You make me feel so good!"

Harry leaned down and sucked on his earlobe. "So tight for me."

Niall watched in silent fascination as Louis was fucked. It was something to behold, his tan skin gleaming with sweat, his perfect hair sticking to his forehead, and his beautiful blue eyes dark with lust.

Harry fucked him faster. "So good! God, I love you, Lou."

"Please, can I come?" he whined.

"Come for me, Louis." Harry slammed into his prostate, biting his lip as Louis came around him. "Good boy," Harry murmured as he came right after him.

"Thank you," he mumbled tiredly.

Niall whined involuntarily at his own red cock. “L-Louis.”

"Look how hard you made our baby,” Harry cooed.

"Bet he can cum again for us."

"I know he can. Make him cum for us, babe."

"How? I wanna play with him."

"Any way you like, babe. I'm gonna watch my two sexy boys."

Niall was blushing and panting. "LouLou, please!"

"I'm gonna finger you, babe."

Niall spread his legs and moaned. "LouLou, please, I want it!"

Harry was already hard and stroking himself. "He's so fucking sexy..."

Louis kissed him softly and lubed two fingers before pushing one inside.

Niall arched his back in pleasure. "Ahhh!" Harry reached over and pinched his flushed nipples. "H-Hazza! N-No!” Niall tossed his head back and forth as he gripped the sheets with his fists. Louis nodded to Harry to let him know to keep going.

Harry continued to play with them, pinching and pulling the red nubs as he flushed down his tummy. "Such pretty nipples," he cooed.

Niall screamed at all the stimulation. "I'm gonna..."

“Go ahead, baby,” Louis smirked and jammed his fingers into Nialls bundle of nerves.

Niall slid into subspace as he came a third time. His head fell backward onto the pillow as he tried to catch his breath.

"Shit, did he drop?" Harry petted his hair, running his fingers through the blonde hair.

Louis nodded. "Yeah. That happens when he comes three times.”

Harry went to get a warm cloth and started cleaning Niall. "Such a good boy, Ni."

Niall smiled softly at the attention, his eyes glazing over.

Louis gently kissed Nialls hair. "You did so well for us, love."

"I good, Daddy?"

"Shit, he's got a daddy kink too? He can't be any more perfect,” Harry mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, so good,” Louis smiled.

"He's so perfect," Harry murmured, running his fingers through Niall's hair again. He couldn't believe how soft and silky the strands were.

"Love Daddy," Niall purred, his eyes closing in exhaustion.

"Take a nap, baby. Daddy's here for you. Daddy will always be here for you."

“Wuv you.” Niall curled into a ball and fell asleep.

Harry pulled up the cover to make sure he was warm. He kissed his forehead and petted his hair again, while Louis cooed at how cute they looked together. "He's the cutest."

Louis smiled and laid with the boy. “He is.”

"You can sleep if you need to."

"Thanks, Haz."

"Sleep well, Lou."

Louis smiled and nuzzled into Niall, spooning him.

~*~

Niall woke two hours later in a semi-dark room. "LouLou?"

"Mm, what babe?"

"Can you take me home? I have to get ready for class tomorrow."

"Course love bug. Are you still moving in with me?"

"Mhm, but all my clothes and books are at my flat with Zaynie."

"We can pack it up and bring it all home, okay?"

"Mkay, LouLou." Niall hummed and cuddled into him. "Can you dress me? I'm too tired."

Louis chuckled and dressed himself before dressing his cute little boyfriend. He easily lifted him up and carried him like a baby. "Bye, Haz."

Harry waved lazily from the bed. "Come back any time."

"Bye bye Hazza," Niall waved sleepily.

Louis smiled, carried him out to the car and placed Niall in the passenger seat.

"Thank you." He closed his eyes and sucked his thumb, a habit he'd started doing when he was especially tired.

“Anything for you, babe. Now, let's go see Zaynie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> until next time xx (which is probably sometime next week)


	4. i'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minor Ziall fluff. Nouis angst. awww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't know what song Niall is singing in this chapter, we can't be friends.

Niall walked slowly inside the tiny flat. "You're gonna love my roommate, Lou. He's funny and nice, and really cute. Zaynie!” He hugged the dark-haired boy.

Zayn shook his head and chuckled. "You're lucky you're so cute, baby. You know I hate that name."

Louis smiled. "Hey, Zayn. I'm Louis."

"Hey, Louis.” Zayn nodded at him. “So baby, when you gonna smoke with me?"

"Zayn! I told you, I don't smoke weed!" He pushed the boy away with a giggle.

Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall from behind. "It'll be fun."

Louis smirked. "Don't corrupt him. I'll take you up on that offer, though."

Zayn laughed at Louis and kissed Niall's neck. “You're really cute, Ni. When are you gonna take up my offer.”

Niall squirmed. "Cut it out, Zayn. I'm not going to be in an orgy with you and Liam."

"But you would look so pretty under me, baby."

Niall blushed deeply. "Zaynie, stop!"

"Uh, Zaynie...he's mine. Look." Louis smirked and showed off the lovebites on the other side of Niall's neck.

Zayn backed up with his hands in the air. "No disrespect, man. He's just beautiful."

"He is. My beautiful baby.” Louis chuckeled when Niall blushed and leaned into him.

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm jealous." Zayn looked back and forth between them with dark eyes.

"Sorry, mate."

"How about a kiss, Ni?” Zayn licked his lips. “Just one?"

"Well, I don't mind, but you have to ask LouLou."

Louis looked at Zayn and smiled. “Go ahead, babe.”

Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck and kissed him softly. He moaned when Zayn deepened the kiss and sucked on his tongue.

Louis smiled as he watched. "You're so sexy."

Niall pulled away, his eyes glazed over and lips red. "Z-Zaynie..."

"You taste so sweet."

Louis pulled Niall into his arms and gave him a long kiss, just to make sure Zayn knew that Niall was his.

Zayn watched them with dark eyes. “You two are sexy together.”

"Do you want to play again, Niall?"

Niall looked at both of them. "Maybe Zaynie can come over this weekend. I'm too tired, and I have to study."

"Okay, love. Go pick up some clothes and stuff, and we'll bring it back to mine."

"Okay." Niall went to his bedroom and started putting his clothes inside of his suitcase.

"Are you really okay with that? Me coming over?"

"Yeah, mate. Not a problem."

Zayn raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"Why would I have a problem with it? Ni doesn't mind."

Zayn shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not so sure I'd let everyone kiss him if he were mine."

"I know you won't do anything bad, and I love him. If something happens to him, I'll kick your ass."

Zayn grinned and nodded. "You're pretty chill, mate. I'll bring a bowl over and we can smoke it this weekend. Whether or not baby will be there and smoke with us is up to you."

Lou smiled. "Not yet, I don't think. I wanna take him to a club when he's ready."

"Which club?"

"The one my friend Liam owns."

"Liam Payne? You know him?" Zayn arched his eyebrow.

"Yeah, his dad and mine are friends."

"Ohh! Louis...Tomlinson, right? Liam's my boyfriend."

Louis smiled. "Oh, really? I'm happy for you guys. Li is a great guy."

Zayn blushed lightly. "Thanks, mate. He is. Did he meet Niall yet?”

"Don't think so."

"They would get along so perfectly.”

"Maybe we can all have dinner together one night.”

"That would be great!"

"I'm ready LouLou." Niall cutely interrupted the conversation, dragging out his wheeled suitcase.

Louis smiled and grabbed the bag from him. “That's good, honey. Say goodbye to Zayn.”

"Bye, Zaynie! See you later!" He smacked a kiss to his lips.

"Bye cutie. I'll see ya later, Lou."

"Later, Z." Louis waved before taking Niall's hand as they walked to the car.

Niall leaned into him. "I have to do my homework when I get home. And then I have to call my mummy "

"Okay, lovely." Louis let go of his hands and put the suitcase in the trunk.

Niall got into the car and started humming again. He smiled when Louis slid into the driver's seat.

"I like hearing your voice, sugar."

"Thank you LouLou."

“Sing something else for me?”

Niall blushed and cleared his throat before singing aloud. “Tell her that I want her, tell her that I need her, tell her that she's more than a one night stand. Tell her that she turns my cheeks the color of my hair. All I wanna do is be near her. Tell her that I want her, tell her that I need her, tell her that she's more than a one night stand. Tell her that I love her more than anyone else. If you don't, I'll tell her myself.” He finished and giggled.

“Such a beautiful voice, love.”

He blused deeper. “Thank you.”

Louis arrived back at their place and parked. He opened Niall's door for him before getting the suitcase out of the trunk. He chuckled and watched his beautiful boy skip to the door. He walked up to it and unlocked it. They took the lift up to their penthouse. He sighed as they walked into luxurious comfort. They slid out of their shoes and went over to the couch.

“Wanna do your homework now, baby?”

“Mhm.” Niall kissed Louis' cheek and sat at the table, pulling out his books and getting to it.

"You need any help, sugar?"

"I don't think so. A lot of this looks like what I did in high school."

"Okay, smarty pants,” Louis chuckled.

Niall's face fell, and he looked down at his books. "Sorry."

"Hey hey hey, what's wrong love?” Louis went over and wrapped his arms around him. “There's nothing bad about being smart. I love that about you."

Niall sniffled. "Thats what the bullies used to call me."

"I'm sorry, baby boy. I didn't mean it that way."

"It's okay. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

Louis smiled and sat down next to Niall. He gave the blonde boy a soft kiss. “You're my gorgeous smart boy.”

Niall leaned in and kissed him again. “Thank you, LouLou.”

“You're perfect.”

Niall blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

"I'll let you work now."

Niall turned back to his books and started back on his homework.

Louis smiled and started doing little chores around the house, sweeping in the kitchen and wiping down the counters. When that was done, he cut up some fruit and put it in a bowl for Niall and took it him. “Here you go, baby. Brain food.”

Niall's eyes lit up. "Thank you!" He gave Louis a shy kiss.

Louis smiled. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." Niall gobbled his snack down before turning back to his books and finishing his homework. When he was finally done, he got his phone and cuddled on the couch with Louis.

Louis held Niall closely. "Gonna call your mummy now?"

"Mhm. Don't give me a bruise while I'm talking this time, please. Mummy thought I had a girl over."

"I won't, baby. I'll just cuddle, promise."

"Thank you." Niall gasped in surprise when he saw a face time request from Bobby Horan. "I-Oh, hi Pa." He scooched away from Louis, to the other end of the couch so his Pa couldn't see him.

"How are you doing in school?" Bobby didn't look happy to see Niall at all.

"Really good, Pa." Niall squirmed uncomfortably. His Pa never smiled at him. Ever.

Louis frowned and stayed silent. He gently placed a comforting hand on Niall's knee knowing it was out of sight for Bobby.

"Have you met a nice girl yet?"

"No sir."

"Good. you need to focus on your studies, and on your faith."

"Yes, Pa."

"Have you found a church yet?"

"Not yet, Pa. I picked out one to visit this Sunday."

"Very good. I expect details on the sermon. Where are you right now? That's not your couch."

Niall paled. "I'm at my friend's house "

"You're okay, baby. I'm here." Louis mouthed to Niall.

Niall was too terrified to look at Louis.

"What friend?"

"His name is Louis."

"That's a good strong name. Is he a Christian?"

"I don't know, Pa."

Bobby's jaw clenched. "Then why are you there?"

Niall looked down. "He was nice to me."

"I want to talk to him."

Niall's eyes widened as he finally looked at Louis. “I don't know if that's such a good idea, Pa.”

“Nonsense. Give him the phone, Niall.”

Louis smiled and grabbed the phone. "Hello, sir."

"Louis, is it? I'm Reverend Horan, Niall's father."

"It's nice to meet you, Reverend."

"Yes, and you as well. Are you a Christian, Louis?"

"Yes, sir I am." He lied, not wanting to get Niall in trouble.

Bobby smiled. "That's wonderful! I'm glad Niall has a Christian friend there. I would hate for him to run into...well, the flamboyant type, if you know what I mean."

Niall bit his lip in embarassment, flushing deeply and trying his hardest not to say anything.

"Do you mean a homosexual?"

"Well, yes I do, of course. I can't stand them. Disgusting, they are."

Niall snatched the phone back before Louis could respond. "It was nice of you to call, Pa." He glanced nervously at Louis who was fuming.

"Niall! That was very rude of you! Have your mother and I taught you nothing? Give the phone back, I was talking."

"Uh...Louis has to go to the bathroom."

"Then I'll wait for him."

Niall looked nervously at Louis. “I...um...”

Louis nearly growled. “Mr. Horan, doesn't the bible say to love your neighbor as yourself?”

"Well, yes it does, very good, Louis. Give the phone back, Niall."

Niall handed the phone to Louis and started biting his nails nervously.

"Are you suggesting that homosexuality is okay?"

"I am suggesting that God told us to love one another. He also said that cheating women should be stoned, and losing your virginity before marriage is punishable by death, but why is it that everyone looks at homosexuality as the worst?"

"Oh, I don't. For me, fornication is the biggest no no. People having unprotected sex with each other, spreading diseases...makes me sick."

"I think that everyone who reads the bible just takes the worst from it and they ignore all the good lessons God has for us. Life is more than rules and punishment."

"I see your point. You picked an intelligent friend there, Niall.”

“Thanks, Pa," he mumbled.

Louis smiled and let out a quiet sigh of relief. “Thanks, Mr. Horan.”

"This is one time you did a good job, son."

Niall took the phone back. "Thanks, Pa."

"When you come home, I expect to see you on the Dean's list."

Louis watched Niall and held up his hands to make a heart.

Niall saw Louis and blushed and giggled.

"What are you laughing at?" Bobby barked.

Niall's smile fell as his face paled. "N-Nothing Pa, I...”

"You'd better not get one single grade lower than a ninety, or you know what's gonna happen."

Niall looked down. "Yes Pa."

"Why can't you be more like your brother? I never had any kind of trouble out of Greg."

Louis couldn't stay quiet. He hated to see Niall frowning. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Reverend, but Niall is doing great in his classes, and you should be proud of him."

"Louis, I recommend that you mind your own business."

"LouLou, can you give me and Pa a minute?"

"Course Ni, I'll be in the kitchen." He went to the kitchen and cleaned the mess from earlier.

Niall put his headphones in so Louis couldn't eavesdrop. Bobby talked to Niall for another half an hour before yelling at him to go study and hanging up.

"Yes, Pa." He sighed quietly and took his headphones out. Niall sniffled and grabbed his flashcards and started to study them again, trying not to cry.

Louis peeked into the living room and saw Niall with flashcards. "Baby, let me help you with them. I'm sorry I said something, but you're brilliant and your father should be so proud of you. You're smart, kind, loving, cuddly, cute, lovable...mine." He smiled at the blonde, but it fell when he noticed that Niall didn't even acknowledge him.

Niall didn't even look up at Louis, shuffling through the cards as he read over them.

Louis sat next to him. "Do you hear, me? Ni..." He gently covered the cards with his hand. "Can we talk, baby, please?"

"I have to study, Louis."

"Ni, can we study after? It won't take too long. We really need to talk."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What happens when your grades are lower than a ninety?"

"I can't tell you that."

"I won't tell anyone ever, Ni. I need to know. I will never ever hurt you."

"I can't tell you, Louis." Niall got off of the couch and went to get his textbook.

"Okay, it's okay, baby. Let me quiz you, okay?"

"Alright." Niall wouldn't look him in the eye, not after the things his Pa said to him.

"What's wrong, love?" he mumbled sadly. He couldn't stand seeing the normally bubbly boy so down.

"Nothing. I thought you were gonna quiz me."

Louis nodded and went through the questions, beaming when Niall answered them all correctly. "Good job love." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, frowning when Niall turned his face away. "B-Baby?"

"I think it's better if you just call me Niall. I'm gonna turn in early." He went into the guest room, Louis hot on his heels.

"Niall, what did your dad say about me? I know you respect him, and that's the only thing that makes sense."

"Nothing, Louis, honestly. He said nothing about you. Goodnight." He closed the door before laying on the bed.

“I love you,” Louis called out as he went to their bedroom and laid down, unaware that his boyfriend was silently crying his little heart out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this zaughty/zouis drama is hysterical tbh. they're all blowing everything out of proportion.


	5. and with this feeling i'll forget, i'm in love now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler, but there's also smut and nearly 4k words sooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm. Ziam fluff, Nouis smut.

Louis laid in their bed alone for awhile, until he couldn't take it anymore. He was too worried about Niall, and he couldn't sleep without the cute tiny blonde next to him, or in his arms. Preferably in his arms. He sighed and slid out of bed before going over to see how the boy was doing. He opened the door slowly, in case he was still awake. He cooed quietly at the sight and crept into the room.

Niall had cried himself to sleep. His eyelids were puffy and pink and his nose and cheeks were red, making Louis frown. His poor boy had been crying, and he wasn't there to comfort him. He went into the bathroom and ran warm water over a washcloth. When the cloth was thoroughly wet, he wrung out the excess water and sat next to Niall on the bed and gently began to wipe his face.

Niall squirmed around, turning on his other side. "No, Pa, no more rice," he murmured.

"Shh," Louis said gently, running his fingers through his hair. "It's okay, baby."

Niall thrashed around a bit more before settling down. "No rice," he muttered. Louis continued stroking the blonde locks until it was clear that Niall was completely calm again. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Niall's lips.

"I love you so much, sugar," he said softly before lying next to him. "So much." He buried his face in Niall's sweet smelling hair and drifted off.

~*~

Niall's phone alarm woke him early the next morning. He blinked awake and yawned, pulling away from Louis' hold.

Louis' eyes popped open and he smiled at the young boy. "Good morning, love." He leaned over and kissed the blonde, as he did every morning. He frowned when the kiss wasn't returned. "Ni. I love you no matter what."

"Thanks." He went into the bathroom to wee and brush his teeth. Then he got dressed pulling on a green sweater and his sneakers. "I'll see you later."

"I can drive you, love." Louis hadn't moved from the bed. He'd been studying Niall, trying to figure out why he was behaving in such a way.

"You're not dressed. I'll catch the bus." He was out of the door before Louis could protest.

Louis heard the slam of the front door a few seconds later and sighed, hoping that Niall would snap out of it. He really missed his sweet, innocent baby boy.

~*~

Niall spent all day at the school and then stayed late at the library, until it closed at ten. He begged the librarian to let him stay later and she gave him a one hour grace period, since she had to clean up anyway. He thanked her profusely before returning to his textbook. His phone lit up with another call from Louis. He sighed and ignored it again. He had to turn it off of vibrate because of how many calls from Louis he'd received all day, not to mention the texts...okay, 12 texts compared to 36 missed calls, but still.

When his hour was up, he thanked the librarian again before heading home. The bus took awhile since the night schedules were spaced farther apart. He ignored another call from Louis, turning vibrate back on. He felt bad, and he knew he was going to be yelled at, but he didn't want to talk to Louis all day. It just would have been a distraction from his work.

It was nearly one am when Niall finally walked through the door. He hung up his jacket and took his shoes off, frowning in confusion at the thundering sound of feet running toward him.

"Niall?!"

"Hey, Louis."

"Niall!" Louis ran to him, pulling the smaller boy into his arms. "Oh thank God, I thought you were hurt! I nearly called the cops! Where have you been?!"

"Library," he said calmly, pulling away and putting his bookbag down.

"What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were so distant, and you still are."

"Oh. Sorry, I just have to focus."

"No, Niall! I'm not stupid. I know it has something to do with your dad, I don't want him to come between us!"

"It's not him, it's my schoolwork. I can't afford to slack off."

"You have 100% in all your classes!"

"And I have to keep it that way."

Louis sighed sadly. "I just...I love you."

Niall smiled and kissed his cheek. "I know."

"You love me too, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Bed time for us?"

Niall nodded. "Goodnight." He started toward the guest room.

"No, love, our room. No funny business, I promise. Just cuddles."

Niall sighed, but figured he owed Louis that much. "Alright." He went in and stripped to his boxers.

Louis eyed his nearly naked body hungrily, holding back his lust to just mark up the pale boy's skin...again. "Do you not want to be with me, Ni?"

"Tell me what you want, Louis. What do you want from me?" Niall turned and looked him in the eye for the first time in nearly two days.

"I want _you_. All of you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to know I love you, and I need your love. You're my match, the part that I can't live without."

Niall's eyes were a dull blue, nothing close to the bright blue they were before. "Louis...you have to wait for me. I have to be married to my schoolwork right now." He bit his lip, hating that he was quoting his dad.

"Niall, I love that you'd give that to me, but I don't want to force you into that. I want you to be ready, and honestly, right now, I just want you. You when we hang out or cuddle, you when we get food...you're my best friend and I love you."

Niall blushed lightly and pecked his lips. "I love you too." He climbed into bed and curled into a ball, reaching one hand back and pulling Louis' body close to him when he felt the bed dip.

Louis smiled, spooning him happily. "I love you."

"I love you too."

~*~

Niall went on being distant from Louis and Harry, and even Zayn was complaining for the three months (which he ignored). He'd just finished exams, and was starting the reading on the next chapter for the upcoming semester. He couldn't remember the last time he had a decent meal, or a good sleep without nightmares, but it didn't matter. He had to keep reading, he had to excel.

Louis bit his lip as he approached the blonde. He already knew what his boyfriend was going to say before he could ask. "Niall, baby...I promised Li and Zaynie we would go for dinner with them. We can't cancel again."

Niall didn't even look up at him. "You go on. I have to read this."

"No, we'll put the book down and read after. It's only a few hours."

"I can't, Louis. I'm sorry." Niall rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was so so tired, but he couldn't stop.

Louis huffed and grabbed the book from Niall, careful not to lose his page.

"Louis!" Niall protested, looking up at him. "Give that back!"

"Baby," he said sternly, "we are going to go shower, and then go and meet Li and Z for dinner."

"Okay, you shower first." Niall grabbed at his book.

"No." Louis pushed the book behind his back. "We shower together."

Niall sighed. "Fine." He let Louis carry him to the bathroom. "Why do we have to do this?"

"Because Zayn and Liam are friends." Louis pulled Nialls clothes off before stripping himself. "It's not healthy to sit in the house all day with just your books for company."

Niall scoffed and stepped into the warm spray, grabbing the shampoo. "I'm not in the house all day. I have uni classes every day except on weekends."

Louis let out another sigh as Niall handed him the shampoo. He wet Niall's hair before gently rubbing the shampoo in. "Love, you always have your nose in a book, even when I'm here with you."

Niall let Louis wash him without a complaint. "Lou, I've told you once and I'll say it again, I have to focus on my studies!" He started to shampoo the older boy's hair.

"I know, sugar. Thank you for washing my hair." He gave Niall a quick kiss that wasn't returned.

"You're welcome." Niall stepped out of the shower and dried off. "What do you want me to wear?"

"How about you wear my blue jumper I love it on you." Louis turned off the water and dried off as well.

"Alright." Niall pulled on the jumper that Louis requested. "How's it look?" It hung off of his skinny frame more so than before.

"Good, sugar, everything looks good on you. It's bigger than it was before on you. You've lost some weight."

Niall shrugged. "That always happens when school starts." He pulled on jeans and socks.

Louis frowned and gave Niall a soft kiss. "I'm gonna have to bring you more snacks while you study." He pulled his own jumper over his head.

"It's okay, Louis. Don't stress about it, it's not a big deal, honestly. Now, are we going or what?"

"We sure are babe." He chuckled and held his hand as they walked out to the car. He held the door open for Niall before getting into the driver's side.

Niall bounced his knee impatiently the whole ride.

"Are you nervous, love? You shouldn't be. I know you've never met Liam, but he's nice."

"I don't care about Liam, I should have brought the book with me!" 

"It'll be okay, baby. I'm here."

"Yes, but my textbook isn't."

"You need a break, Niall, for the hundredth time!"

"I don't have time for breaks, Louis!"

"Niall, you're a genius! A break won't hurt you! In fact, it will help!"

"No it won't! Why can't you see that?!"

"Baby," Louis tried to use soft tones. "This is good for you, I promise. I would never hurt you."

"Fine, whatever," he grumbled.

"You're perfect."

"Thanks."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he mumbled.

"We're here, love." Louis pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant.

Niall followed him inside and to their table, wishing that he had stayed home. "Hi," he mumbled before plopping down.

Zayn eyed him carefully. "Hey, baby. You look different."

Louis frowned at his words. "He's studying too much. This is the first time I've gotten him out of the house for something other than school in months."

Niall grumbled sourly under his breath.

"Babe, you're not glowing like usual," Zayn said worriedly.

"Yeah. He's beautiful, but he used to glow. His eyes were brighter."

Niall waved at Liam. "M'Niall."

"He is beautiful." Liam looked towards Niall. "I'm Liam."

"This is true love. I want you to be happy again." Louis frowned and kissed his cheek. "We will get you back to your summer self."

Niall mumbled math equations under his breath as he looked over the menu, paying no attention when the waitress came. He didn't even hear Louis ordering chicken alfredo for him.

Zayn sighed sadly and leaned into Liam. "I miss the real Niall."

"It's okay, Zaynie. We can help Lou."

"Ni, baby, this is a break for you. You're a genius, and that means you can take a break. Be free and have fun."

Niall huffed and went over them in his head instead, eyes still scanning the menu.

Zayn looked at him sideways. "When is the last time he had an orgasm?" he asked Louis.

"The day after we met."

Zayn frowned deeply. "You should play with him tonight. That would help. That's what I do with Liam when he gets all stressed."

"Zayn's right, mate. That might take the edge off. You should put him under."

"Thanks guys. I'll try." Louis sighed and watched Niall.

Niall continued murmuring facts to himself, pinching his own thigh under the table when he couldn't remember something.

Zayn sighed. "Maybe we should have our playtime another day."

"That would be best. I need to make sure Ni is okay. He's my first priority."

"Completely understandable, mate." Zayn started eating as soon as the food came. "I'm a stress eater," he said to Louis around his mouthful of chicken.

Niall cut his food into tiny pieces, taking small bites and pushing the food around his plate, unaware that his habits were being watched. Liam noticed the lack of food actually going into Niall's mouth and motioned to Louis, who looked at Nialls full plate. 

"Eat some, babe. Please."

"I am eating." Niall took another small bite of chicken.

Zayn pouted. "Niall...you're too skinny."

"I want you to eat more. Not because you're losing weight, because you need to be healthy and it's proven to help you learn."

"I know how food works, Louis," he grumbled, and continued eating slowly.

"Niall, you should really eat it all. It'll be good for you." Liam said.

Niall stopped and glared. "I said. I know. How. Food. Works."

"We're only worried about you, babe. Here, try my rice pilaf, it's good." Zayn held out a spoon full.

"No! No rice, I don't eat rice!" Niall even covered his mouth with both hands and turned his face while keeping his eyes on the evil food.

Zayn frowned and ate the rice himself.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Louis cooed and rubbed his back.

"I don't like rice," he muttered, putting his arms down.

"It's okay, lovely, you don't have to eat it. Zaynie was just trying to be nice." Louis wrapped his arm around Niall and smiled with he leaned into the touch. "I love you, baby. You're so good."

"They're so cute." Liam smiled.

"They are," Zayn grinned and kissed him.

"How're you feeling babe?"

"I'm fine, but I need to finish my book."

"Relax, lovely."

Liam watched them. "Ni, I've heard about you, and I know you're very smart, but you need to take a break. It's better to relax."

"I can't relax, I'll fall behind."

"Niall, you'll be fine. One night won't hurt you."

"Yes it will!" he nearly yelled before covering his eyes and almost started crying.

"Baby, shh." Louis cooed and pulled Niall into his lap.

"I shouldn't have come."

"But we're so glad that you did, baby," Zayn chimed in.

"I'm glad to finally meet you," Liam smiled kindly at him.

"Please get me out of here before I scream," Niall asked Louis who sighed.

"Alright, love. But you're not studying when we get home."

"Wanna bet?"

Louis pulled out his wallet and left enough money to cover all of them plus a tip. "Sorry, lads. Another day, yes?"

"Of course, Lou," Liam said, watching Niall.

"Go home and take care of baby."

"Enjoy the rest of your meals!" Louis called as Niall dragged him back to the car.

~*~

As soon as they got in the house, Niall headed straight for where his textbook lay on the couch.

"Oh no you don't." Louis picked him up and carried him to the bedroom.

"Put me down!"

"No, Niall. As your boyfriend, it's my job to take care of you, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He gently lay Niall on the bed and went into the closet to get handcuffs.

"Oh? Well, in that case, I'm breaking up with you." Niall got off the bed and tried to make a break for it.

Louis grabbed him and put him back on the bed. "I don't think so, sugar plum," he said cheerfully and started tying him down.

"Louis, if you know what's good for you, you'll let me up."

"Oh yeah?" Louis chuckled and sat on Niall's hips, satisfied at the restraints. "What are you gonna do, babe, cute me to death?"

Niall glared at him with all the ferociousness of a confused baby kitten. "Louis, I'm warning you."

Louis chuckled and pushed his shirt up over his head, letting the material rest under his neck. "Baby, you need to trust me and let me take care of you." He gently pinched at Niall's nipples.

Niall screamed and arched his back. "Louisss!"

"We're just getting started," the older boy chuckled, giving them a light twist.

"Ah!" Niall flushed down to his perky pink nubs. "LouLou..." He moaned in frustration as Louis rubbed him through his pants, making his cock leak through his boxers.

"You're so hard, love," Louis cooed at his delicious treat, all tied up for his enjoyment. Except it wasn't about Louis' enjoyment. It was about Niall's.

He looked at Louis with dark eyes and whined. "LouLou!" He watched as his jeans were removed, revealing his boxers that were soaked through with precum.

Louis smirked and pulled those down as well, letting out Niall's cock.

Niall moaned when his red cock slapped his tummy. "Mmm!"

"So beautiful. You're so gorgeous, sugar. Can't even believe you're real half the time." Louis stroked him lovingly, pressing soft kisses to the pink mushroom head.

Niall was so close to coming. "LouLou! I'm gonna have cummies!"

"Hold it, babe."

"I can't! I'm so close!"

Louis smirked and pulled completely away.

Niall pouted at him. "Louis!"

"You'll thank me later, lovebug."

"But...I'm so close!"

"I know."

Niall glared at him. "You're being mean."

"I love you." He smiled and kissed Niall's lips.

Niall turned his face away. "Leave me alone."

Louis shook his head and toyed with Niall's nipples. "You're pretending to be mad, but I know you really love this, missed this. I know you missed my hands on your cute little body."

Niall moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to come yet.

"So beautiful." Louis smiled and started stroking Niall again, letting out a moan of his own as thick cum spurted onto his hands and onto Niall's tummy. "Good boy baby." Louis cooed and continued stroking him. "Such a good boy for me."

Niall hissed at the overstimulation. "Oww!"

Louis pulled his hand away and spread Niall's legs. "Gonna rim you."

"Why?" He whined and tried to pull away. "I want to read my textbook!"

"Stay still. Relax your mind, Niall. Let me please you, baby."

"I have to do my homework!"

Louis shook his head in disbelief before attacking Niall's hole with his tongue, smirking at the sinful noises the tiny blonde was making. He wiggled the tip of his tongue against the puffy hole before flattening it and humming.

"Ahn! L-Louis!"

He slowly worked his tongue in, smirking when he looked up and saw Niall was hard again. He slowly slid a finger in beside his wet tongue.

"Ahhhh!" Niall arched his back at the feeling. He screamed when Louis rubbed over his prostate. "L-Louiiiiis!"

Louis smirked and added another finger, still humming.

Niall squirmed and clemched around his fingers and tongue. "So good!" He was a mess, eyes glazed over and flushed down to his tummy.

"So tight, baby." Louis pressed kisses to the hole around his two fingers.

"More!" He cried desperately, moaning and curling his toes as Louis wiggled a third finger inside. Niall came on his stomach a second time, arching his back as he screamed.

"More?"

"No, I wanna do my homework, Louis!" he panted.

Louis shook his head and rubbed continuously over Niall's prostate.

Niall squirmed and tried to close his legs. "Please!"

"Shh, can you relax for me baby boy?"

"It hurts now!"

Louis gently works out his fingers. "That was only twice love. You know that three times puts you under."

"I know. So let me up."

"No, love. You can do it. For daddy," He cooed and gently tugged Niall's nipples.

"Ow!" Niall hissed, arching his back from the sensitivity.

Louis kissed Niall before trailed his lips down to suck on the red nubs, making Niall hard again almost instantly. Louis flicked his tongue over them, unable I get over how delicious Niall's skin was.

Niall's eyes glazed over as precum bubbled from his slit. "Louis," he moaned, slumping on the bed.

Louis switched nipples and did it again, still rubbing the poor boy's prostate, making him squirm.

"L-Louis!"

"Shh, baby."

Niall tried to pull away. "Louis, stop! I'm gonna come again!"

Louis held Niall still and kissed down his chest, making the younger boy whimper at the attention. Louis licked down his tummy and over the slit of Niall's cock.

"Oh god!" Niall flushed a deeper red down to his tummy.

Louis took him all the way in his mouth, pressing his nose against Niall's pubes.

"Louiiiissss..."

Louis grabbed Nialls balls and rubbed them gently.

"N-No, don't! I'm g-gonna..."

Louis hummed around him, bobbing his head. He nearly choked when cum flooded his mouth, but swallowed as much as he could and licked up everything he'd dropped. 

Niall, meanwhile, had slipped deeper into subspace than he'd ever gone before.

Louis pulled off and looked at Niall, smiling when he saw Niall's body slumped against the bed and his glassy eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. He gently untied Niall's arms and legs and cleaned him with a warm washcloth.

Niall purred at the contact, loving the feeling of being taken care of.

Louis stripped before pulling Niall into him and whispering sweet nothings.

Niall purred and held onto him, needing the comfort.

Louis carried him to the tub and started a warm bath, placing him inside first, carefully and then getting in behind him. Niall leaned on Louis in bliss. He struggled to get out what he wanted to say. "L-Love...D-Daddy.'

"I love you too baby boy."

Niall smiled widely and nuzzled into him.

Louis kissed Nialls hair and sat in the water holding Niall up

Niall cuddled into him the whole time they were in the tub.

When they were done, Louis dried them off and cuddled Niall in bed.

Niall fell asleep when he was nice and warm and could feel that Louis was holding him. Neither of them heard his phone ringing like crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only gonna say this once. 
> 
> I'm not going to take Zayn out of the story. I don't care about the drama in his life, if it even was him. He was written into this story, and he's here to stay. If you don't like it, you can leave. If you comment negatively, I will laugh at you and then delete your comment. This is a fanfiction, not somewhere for you to dump your opinions on me. 
> 
> ta for now! I'll try to update Wednesday. no promises ;) if I don't, definite chapter on next monday. don't forget to comment!! xx


	6. settle down with me, and i'll be your safety, you'll be my baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erm... SURPRISE!!! :D got bored at school and finished editing chapter six sooner than I thought I would. Here you go xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so enjoy writing this.

Louis woke early the next morning to amazing smells filling his nose. He could smell bacon and pancakes, and something...really sweet. He rolled out of bed as his stomach grumbled, brushing his teeth and washing his face. He pulled on a pair of boxers before going to see where that heavenly scent was coming from (presumably, the kitchen). He was surprised to see that Niall was in the kitchen cooking breakfast and wiggling his bum to Rixton playing on his mp3. 

After quietly enjoying the view for a while, he decided to speak up. "Wow, babe smells amazing." He grinned as Niall squeaked and jumped. 

"LouLou!" Niall spun around and dove into his arms.

Louis grinned and spun Niall around. "Good morning, my baby."

Niall giggled and kissed his cheek. "Good morning LouLou!"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"You're so beautiful."

Niall giggled some more and Louis thought his heart would burst from how cute he was. "Thank you. Put me down, unless you want burnt bacon."

Louis gently placed Niall on the floor, but not before stealing a kiss. He watched as Niall finished cooking breakfast and handed him a plate full of bacon, scrambled eggs and fried potatoes. He put a plate in the middle of the table that was stacked high with pancakes. "Looks amazing, baby. Thank you." He stole another kiss before digging in, groaning at how delicious it was.

"Anything for you, LouLou." Niall dug into his own food, eating slowly but surely. He finished his first plate as Louis was finishing off his short stack. "I'll take those." He grabbed the rest of the pancakes and started stuffing his face with them as Louis watched fondly, just happy that Niall was eating again.

Louis snapped out of it at the loud sound of Niall's phone ringing. "I'll get it, love. You finish eating." He gave Niall another kiss before running to answer it. "Hello, Niall's phone, this is Louis speaking."

"Give the phone to my son, Louis."

"Who is it, LouLou?" Niall called when he swallowed.

"It's your pa," he grumbled and handed the phone over.

Niall paled and held the phone up to his cheek with shaky hands. "H-Hi, Pa." He sighed in relief when he was congratulated. "Thanks, Pa."

Louis smiled and hugged Niall from behind, resting his chin on Niall's shoulder.

"Yeah...mhm...what?" Niall paled again. "You're what? Um, sure Pa. See you tomorrow." Niall hung up and sighed.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"My dad is coming to London for a conference."

"Is he staying over here?"

"No, he booked a hotel, but he wants to have lunch and meet you and Zaynie tomorrow."

"I'd love to meet him, sugar."

"I don't think so. If you think he was bad on the phone, you've seen nothing."

Louis gave Niall a soft kiss. "Everything is going to be okay, love. Now, do you want me to go as your friend or boyfriend?"

"Louis, my Pa can't know about us. He'll disown me for sure. That or try to exorcise me."

Louis sighed. He wanted to pout, but he knew it would be better for Niall if they pretended. "Okay, baby, just friends. But if he says one bad thing or does something to you, I will stand up for you."

"No, Louis!" Niall pulled away to look at him. "You don't understand! You can't!"

"Baby," Louis caressed his cheek. "I love you with my life, and I couldn't stand you getting hurt. But...if you truly don't want me to, I won't."

"Thank you." He wrapped his arms around Louis. "It would hurt me worse if you did say something."

"I'll keep quiet then, baby." Louis kissed his forehead.

~*~

The next day, Niall made sure that Louis dressed neatly in a suit. He huffed impatiently, waiting for Louis to finish tying his tie. "Hurry, Lou! We can't be late, please!"

"I'm ready, baby. You need to breathe." He cooed and leaned down to give Niall a soft kiss, frowning when he turned away.

"None of that today. I got rid of all the lovebites so Pa can't say anything." He gave Louis another once-over. "Lewis, for heaven's sake! Take out your nose ring!"

"Fine, fine. I love you." He took the ring out and put it on the mantle.

"I love you too, Louis." Niall's leg was jumpy the whole way there, making the car shaky with every move. 

Louis straightened himself up as they arrived, smoothing out his jacket.

Niall walked into the restaurant first. "Hello, Pa," he greeted the older man when he got there.

"Niall," he nodded at him. "So you must be Louis."

"Yes, nice to finally meet you in person Reverend Horan." He shook Bobby's hand.

Bobby nodded. "Yes, you clean up nicely, my boy. Let's all sit down, shall we?" They sat in a booth, the two boys across from Bobby. "So how old are you, Louis?"

"I'm twenty-one, sir."

"Ah, good, good. I like Niall to have mature friends. Where is this Zayn? I was very much looking forward to meeting him."

"Zayn had dinner with his...girlfriend."

"His girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Lia...nna." Niall sighed at his own stupidity.

"They sound like they're serious."

"They are, they're perfect together." Louis smiled at the thought of his two friends.

"Well, that's wonderful. Are they practicing chastity?"

"Um...I don't know, Pa."

"We try not to intrude on their relationship, sir."

"Still, it's good to know these things. That wouldn't be intruding, to know that they aren't defiling their bodies."

"Pa, you know everyone doesn't believe the same as us."

"No excuses, Niall James," Bobby glared at him.

Louis secretly rested his hand on Nialls leg as they spoke, trying to comfort the poor boy.

"Pa, when are you going to stop being so prejudiced?"

Bobby's eyes narrowed, making Niall's veins turn to ice. "I came here to congratulate you, Niall. Don't insult me in return."

"Yes sir." Niall mumbled and looked at the table.

"I-I don't think Niall meant it as an insult, Mr. Horan. I just think he meant that everyone deserves to be treated with respect."

Niall glared at Louis. "Lou, it's fine."

Bobby turned his glare on to Louis. "Stay out of our conversation."

Louis scoffed. "I don't understand why you wanted to have a dinner with me if I'm not allowed to speak."

Niall blushed deeply and covered his face. "Oh God, no."

Bobby raised his eyebrow. "You can talk, just don't try to correct me when I speak to my son. You understand?"

Louis squinted his eyes at bobby. "Do you believe everyone deserves respect?"

"Everyone deserves to feel loved, if that's what you mean."

"Sometimes Niall cries because you don't make him feel loved. He tries so hard to make you proud!" Louis was getting worked up thinking about his hurt boyfriend, staying up all night and missing food and sleep just to study.

"Louis! You promised!" Niall started tearing up, knowing how his evening was about to go.

"Is that so?"

"It is so. I hate seeing him so broken because his own father can't make him feel like he's good enough."

"Niall." Bobby turned and looked at him. "Is that true?"

Niall glared at Louis. "Thanks a lot."

"I'm sorry, Ni, but it's not just hard on you but me, Zayn and Lianna. You're our best mate and when you're skin and bones, exhausted and practically falling apart because you're trying to make your father proud...it's insane."

"I'm sorry, son." Bobby grabbed Niall's hand across the table, in what appeared to be a friendly gesture. "I didn't realize what you were going through. Louis, would you mind if Niall and I finished dinner alone? I think there's things we need to discuss."

Niall kept his expression blank as Bobby squeezed his hand much too tightly. He would need to keep a stiff upper lip for the next few hours.

"I do mind. Last time I left you two for a conversation, Niall wasn't himself for months."

"I want you to leave, Louis." Niall glared at him.

"But...I just don't want you to get hurt." He glanced distrustfully at Bobby.

"You're ruining everything."

"Ni...I'm sorry. Are you going to come back to the flat?"

"Maybe later."

"Later tonight?"

"Maybe, look, whatever, just go!"

Louis squeezed his leg before leaving, hoping that Niall wasn't going to change.

~*~

Niall walked into the apartment at nearly midnight. He ignored Louis trying to make conversation and went into their joined bedroom. He pulled the suitcase from under the bed and started to pack.

"Baby..." Louis followed him and watched with horrified eyes. "You can't go. I love you."

"You lied to me."

"I wasn't going to do that! I wasn't going to say anything! It just came out. I can't stand seeing you so broken." Tears streamed down his face.

"Oh, spare me." Niall gathered his books.

Louis grasped Niall's hands and leaned in to kiss him.

Niall turned his face away. "No, Louis. We're done."

"Ni, please babe."

"You swore! I know how to handle my Pa! You had no right!"

"I'm sorry, baby. Ni baby, I'm so sorry! I just wanted to protect you."

"I know how to handle him, Louis! I wasn't going to go back to my bad place! You broke your promise!"

Louis looked at Niall and softly ran his knuckles over Niall's cheek. "What did he tell you once I was gone?"

"That's none of your business."

"I'm sorry for getting involved."

Niall crossed his arms. "You ruined everything."

"Your Pa hates me."

"That's because you give him a reason to."

"I just want him to love you the way I do, see how hard you try for him."

"He never will. The sooner you realize that, the better for everyone."

"I'll stop. Just...you can't leave me. Please, babe. You're my everything."

"Fine, but don't touch me. I'm still mad at you."

Louis let go. "I still love you."

Niall locked himself in the bathroom and changed slowly into his pajamas. He disinfected the cuts on his knees and pulled on his bottoms.

"I'm so sorry, sugar."

"I know."

"Do you think you can forgive me?"

"Louis, get off my case alright?"

"'Course. Do you want some warm milk?"

"No." He readjusted his pajama bottoms and sighed. "Can you get me some paracetamol? I have a headache." He got into the bed as Louis nodded and went to the bathroom. He relaxed back into the pillow and let out a moan of pain.

Louis came back and held the medicine out for Niall. "You feeling okay, baby? You need something to eat? We didn't get to at the restaurant..."

"This is fine, thank you," he took the medicine and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Niall, you're wearing pants and it's a sauna in here! That might make your head feel worse."

"You're right, Louis." Niall pulled the blanket over himself and pulled his shirt off. "Night." He couldn't, under any circumstances, let Louis see his knees.

Louis smiled at him. "I love you. You're so perfect."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"You can't go back to your bad place though, babe. Not again. It killed me to see you like that."

"I'm not, Louis. I'm just tired."

Louis wrapped his arms around Niall and laid down with him, humming as the blonde drifted off to sleep when the medicine kicked in and soothed his pain.

Louis started to get sleepy after a couple hours watching tv. Just then, Niall started thrashing in the bed. "Are you hot baby?" He whispered to the sleeping beauty.

Niall whined and rolled around, instinctively kicking the blankets away to try and lower his body temperature, sweat beading on his skin.

Louis tutted and gently pulled off Niall's pajama pants, making the young boy sigh in relief, and curl into a ball, bending his knees. Some of the healing cuts opened and started bleeding again.

Louis saw the red and grabbed a cool cloth and some disinfectant. He couldn't believe what Niall had to go through because of his big mouth. He gently pressed on the cuts to stop the bleeding before dabbling them with a cottonball soaked in peroxide.

Niall sat up and yelped when the disinfectant touched his skin. "Owww!"

"Shh, baby. I have to clean them or they'll get infected."

"I already put alcohol on them!"

"Peroxide is better for cuts, baby." Louis finished cleaning them and put on some polysporin.

Niall whined. "Stop touching them, they'll bleed more!"

Louis gently, always gently, wrapped both of Niall's knees up and kissed the bandages.

"Can I go back to sleep now?"

"It's my fault."

"What are you talking about?" he grumbled.

"That your dad did that to you."

"No it's not. It would have happened anyway."

"I'm sorry."

"It's whatever."

"Do you love your dad?"

"Of course I do. He just doesn't love me. Never has."

Louis frowned at his words. "You're a great son."

"No, Greg is a great son," Niall spat bitterly, his eyes darkening in hate. "And he always made sure I knew it. Greg was able to be a footie star as well as an A+ student. Not to mention, he was a junior deacon and on the choir at church."

"Doesn't sound like Greg has time to be a great boyfriend."

"Oh no, he was the greatest boyfriend. He's engaged to his high school sweetheart, Denise."

"Well I have the most perfect boyfriend ever, who I love with all my heart."

Niall blushed and looked down at his hands. "Ah, stop."

"I would die for you, Niall."

"R-Really?"

"You deserve so much more than you have."

"I have you, and I don't even deserve you."

"You have that backwards, baby. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you."

"You're right."

"I love you."

"You deserve better."

"Baby, please say it back."

"I love you too, LouLou. Forever."

Louis smiled and gave Niall the most loving kiss they've ever shared. It still made Niall moan as his eyes glazed over.

"I love you so much."

"LouLou..." Niall leaned into him

Louis hugged Niall tightly and rubbed his back. "So precious to me, sugar."

Niall nuzzled into his neck. "Can we not tell Zaynie and LiLi about this?"

"Our secret."

"Thank you." Niall kissed him.

"Promise me you won't let him hurt you again."

"I won't. He practically disowned me anyway."

"For what I said?"

"Yeah, and for defending Zaynie and LiLi."

"He should be mad at me for that, not you." Louis frowned, hating the man more and more.

"Yeah, but I'm friends with you."

"Next time, we should just kiss. A big ol' smooch right in front of him."

Niall shook his head. "Then he'd really disown me."

"I know, but then I wouldn't have to share you."

"Will you take care of me?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

Niall nuzzled into him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby." Louis smiled and held Nialls close.

Niall yawned and closed his eyes, still tired from his long and strenuous day.

Louis smiled and sang Niall to sleep, doing his best to make sure the blonde felt warm and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible update later idk yet
> 
> Also, I'm going to start using my writer Twitter again to let you all know about updates. Check frequently! @nopeasforpayno
> 
> If you wanna kik me to chat or even if you want to try out rp, kik me at luluhoran1
> 
> If you want to follow my tumblr: louis-michael-niall-myangels.tumblr.com
> 
> Ummm I think that's all for now. Love you guyses and don't forget to comment!!


	7. i was made to keep your body warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowjobs, fluff and angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I've been going through hell

Niall woke early and felt Louis' morning wood pressed against his bum. He grinned and sneakily slithered down to pull down his boxers. Now was his chance to make Louis feel good too. He froze when he felt Louis stir slightly before settling down again. Niall felt nervous hovering over Louis' stiff prick. He'd never given a blowjob before. He shyly leaned down and lapped at the pretty pink head, making Louis moan in his sleep. Niall giggled and softly sucked at it.

Louis thrusted up into the wet heat and blinked awake. "Fuck," he muttered when he saw Niall choking. "Thought I was dreaming." He took another look at the beautiful blonde. "Ni?"

Niall looked up at him with wide eyes, wrapping his lips completely around the head, his tongue licking at the slit.

"Mm, baby. Your mouth feels wonderful."

Niall closed his eyes and took him deeper. He didn't really like it, he decided (in fact, it was kinda gross), but he would do it for Louis, only for his beautiful LouLou.

Niall bobbed his head like he'd seen (and felt) Louis do to him, humming around the length, making him moan.

"Oh my god! Baby!"

Niall took Louis to the back of his mouth and sucked harder, wanting to know what his cum tasted like.

Louis threaded his fingers through Niall's hair. "Fuck, sugar! Your mouth is amazing!"

Niall pulled off with a pop. "Does your willy feel good?"

"Yeah, baby you're making my willy feel so good."

Niall giggled and blushed before taking him in again, doing everything he could think of to make the cock in his mouth throb with pleasure.

"Such a good boy!" Louis gasped, throwing his head back.

"Thank you, LouLou."

The older boy smiled down at him. "You're welcome. Thank you, baby for making me feel so nice."

Niall's lips were around him again as he giggled, the vibrations making Louis crazy with lust.

"You're gonna make me cum, sugar. Gonna cum right in that pretty mouth."

Niall pulled back and opened his mouth, his tongue resting just below the head so he could catch every drop.

Louis looked down at Niall's open mouth and couldn't help it. He let out a hoarse cry and spurted into Niall's mouth. When he was done, he chuckled at the startled and partially disgusted look on the blonde's face. "You don't like cum, baby?"

Niall swallowed and shook his head. "Sorry."

"It's okay, my love. You don't have to do that anymore."

"Good." Niall climbed up next to him and held him close.

"Thank you for trying it, baby. You made me feel so good."

"I'd do anything for you, LouLou."

"And I for you, sugar." He kissed Niall sweetly just as the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that could be." He pulled his boxers back on before going to answer the door. "Oh, hey, Zayn," Louis grinned widely. "Come in."

"Hey, Louis! Thanks. Where's baby?"

"Oh, we just finished um...well he..." Louis blushed as Zayn looked at him curiously with his eyebrows raised. "He just sucked me off. It was his first time, but he was so good at it."

Zayn laughed and nodded in understanding. "I'll bet."

Louis chuckled. "I'll make us some tea, yeah?"

"Sounds great, thanks." He smiled and sat on the couch.

"Niall," Louis called on his way to the kitchen. "Zayn is here, sugar."

Niall pulled on his pajama pants excitedly and ran down to greet his former roommate. "Zaynie!" He hugged him tightly.

"Hey, baby. How are you?"

"Good." He kissed the older boy and sat next to him. "I gave Louis a blowjob."

"I know, cutie. I'm jealous."

He shrugged and giggled. "Sorry, I can't help you."

"How do you like your tea, Zayn?" Louis asked.

"Two sugars and milk."

"Can I have three sugars, LouLou?"

"Okay, baby." After a few more minutes, Louis walked out with a tray carrying three cups of tea and handed them out.

"Thank you, Louis." Zayn sipped it. "Mm, perfect."

"Dunno how you can stand all that sugar." Louis made a face.

"Louis likes his black," Niall informed Zayn, who made a disgusted face.

"That's gross."

Niall sipped his tea and giggled.

Zayn wrapped an arm around Louis.  "So how are you, Lou?"

"I'm great, love. You?"

"Good. My dinner with Liam was so romantic."

"That's great to hear!"

Zayn's eyes nearly turned to hearts. "He's the greatest."

"He's so sweet to you."

"Yeah. Did you know he has a crush on you?"

Louis' eyes widened in shock. "Me?!"

Zayn smirked. "He always did."

Niall giggled. "Liam and Louis, sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Louis laughed and kissed Niall to shut him up. "I can't believe Liam likes me."

"It's easy to see why." Zayn lifted Louis' chin and kissed him.

Niall giggled. "You two are so cute together!"

Zayn licked into his mouth. "You're so fit, LouLou."

"So are you, Zaynie."

Zayn sucked on his tongue and moaned, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Are you two gonna play?" Niall asked innocently, his wide blue eyes sparkling.

"Do you wanna play, Zaynie?"

"Mhm. Liam's gonna be so jealous." Zayn leaned down and sucked on Louis' nipples, making him moan as he lapped at them. "You're so gorgeous."

"God, this feels so good!" Louis was relishing in being pampered and taken care of instead of doing the pampering.

Zayn smirked and sucked lovebites into his golden skin, from his neck down to hips. "LouLou is so tasty."

Niall giggled. "I know."

"Gonna put me under, Zaynie?" Louis asked hopefully. It had been so long since he'd been in subspace.

"You want me to?"

"Please."

Niall watched closely as Zayn pulled down Louis' boxers and took his hard prick all the way down his throat in one go.

Louis moaned, already sensitive from coming earlier, but he knew it wouldn't be too long until he did it again.

Zayn pulled off and kissed down to his hole, sucking on the puffy rim.

"Mm, Zaynie!"

Zayn licked inside his hole, spreading it open with his thumbs. "So tasty, Lou. Like dessert." He smirked when Louis blushed and wiggled his tongue inside.

Louis gasped and clenched his hole around it. "Zayn! Fuck, so good!"

"Mhm, just like you." He smirked and slid a finger inside. "Such a good boy."

"More, please!"

Zayn wiggled it around and pushed in a second. "Good boy. Nice manners."

Louis moaned loudly when  
Zayn cooed and stroked his prostate. "Ahhh! Zayn!" He gripped the bedsheets, hardly able to stand it.

"So beautiful." He slid a third finger in and licked around them. "Give him a kiss, Ni."

Niall leaned over and kissed him, sitting next to his torso on the couch. He nearly teared up when Louis tangled his fingers in his hair, holding him steady. He could feel the love Louis had for him, and he never felt something so beautiful.

Zayn watched them in awe. Even though Louis was nearly wrecked, they were still so sweet together. He pressed around and stroked the prostate faster.

Louis pulled away from Niall and screamed in pleasure. "Gotta cum!"

Niall threw his caution to the wind and went down and sucked on his cock (and no, it wasn't out of jealousy, nor was it because he didn't want Zayn's mouth to be the last one around Louis' cock. How dare you assume such a thing).

"Cum for me, baby," Zayn cooed at him, pressing slightly harder on the prostate as he stroked it.

Louis threw his head back, moaning loudly as he came again. Niall caught it all in his mouth and swallowed, making another face at the bitter flavor.

"Good boy." Zayn slowly pulled his fingers out, looking at Louis' glazed over eyes. "Are you floaty, LouLou?"

Niall watched with fascination. He knew how Louis felt, but he'd never seen it from a third person's point of view.

"Almost," he mumbled.

"What do you need, baby?"

"More...please, more."

Niall leaned down and sucked Louis back into his mouth, wanting him to feel as good as he always did.

Louis gasped and thrusted up into Niall's throat, moaning when the younger boy swallowed around him. "More, please!" he cried. "I'm so close!" He screamed as Zayn leaned down and sucked on his puffy red rim. He thought he would go crazy from all the pleasure when Niall reached over and pinched his nipples. "AGGH! Fuck!" He cried out and came again, floating away on a white cloud of pleasure.

Niall swallowed the little bit of come Louis had and looked at him. "Is he floaty?"

Zayn chuckled. "Yeah, he is." He went and got a warm cloth from the bathroom and began cleaning Louis off.

As soon as he was clean, Louis closed his eyes and felt around for something to cuddle.

Niall cocked his head. "What's he doing?"

"He needs cuddles, Ni."

"Oh." Niall cuddled into Louis' side as Zayn dried him off. He smiled as Louis sighed and nuzzled close to him. "Are you okay, LouLou?" He asked, chuckling when Louis smiled dazedly at him.

Zayn smiled at how cute they were together. "Well, this was fun, but I should go meet up with Liam now."

"Okay, bye, Zaynie!" Niall kissed him goodbye when he leaned down for a hug, and giggled when Zayn kissed a sleeping Louis' lips. Niall held him closer and fell asleep as well, feeling too comfortable not to.

~*~

Louis woke up a few hours hater feeling groggy. "Niall?"

"Hey, LouLou." Niall kissed his forehead. "How was subspace?"

"Good baby," he smiled sleepily.

Niall grinned at him. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," he said at the same time his stomach grumbled.

"What do you want to eat?"

"You."

Niall made an adorably confused face. "Huh?"

Louis pressed Niall into the couch and pulled his pajama pants off before spreading his legs and blowing on his hole.

Niall moaned loudly at the sudden stimulation. "L-Louis, I meant food!"

Louis hummed and nibbled on the delicious pink hole, smiling as Niall's legs quivered under him.

"L-Louis!" Niall flushed down to his nipples as Louis lapped at the puffy red pucker. "Ahhh!'

"You're so sensitive, baby. I love it."

"Louis...you're gonna make me..." Niall bit his lip, trying to hold it.

Louis pushed his tongue inside, lapping rhythmically at the fleshy walls.

Niall let out a hoarse cry as he came on his tummy, digging his short nails into the couch.

"So sexy." Louis pressed one last kiss to his hole.

Niall lay back and panted. "Thank you, LouLou."

"You're perfect."

"Louis, stop!" He blushed. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are," he said sternly.

Niall sighed. "Right. Can you change my knee bandage? I think they bled some more."

Louis kissed up Niall's body, sucking up his cum before kissing his lips.

Niall moaned when he tasted himself. "LouLou..."

"Love you baby." He smiled and went to get the first aid kit.

"I love you too."

Louis gently unwrapped Niall's knees, not wanting to hurt him any more than he already was.

Niall smiled when they were only pink. "Oh good, they're getting better."

Louis pressed a gentle kiss to each knee. "Want another bandage?"

"Yes please."

Louis grabbed the polysporin and did another layer before wrapping the bandages around them.

"Thank you, LouLou."

"God, I love you."

He laughed. "But my name is Niall!"

Louis got really serious, really fast. He leaned down and looked into the beautiful azure eyes. "Niall, I love you."

The blonde blushed deeply. "I know that. I love you too." He let Louis kiss him before giggling and pulling away. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Just a little."

Niall lay back down on the couch. "Then go make yourself something," he giggled some more.

"Fine." Louis picked him up, threw him over his shoulder, and walked to the kitchen.

"LouLou! Put me down!"

"Never, you're mine!"

Niall laughed and patted his back. "Please, LouLou?"

Niall was placed gently on his feet when they reached the kitchen. "Thank you, LouLou." Niall kissed him softly. "Make me food please."

"What do you want, sugar plum?"

"Anything, as long as you make it."

Louis smiled and started on scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, hashbrowns, and toast.

"This looks amazing, LouLou! Thank you." Niall sniffed and sighed at the wonderful aromas that filled his nose.

"You're welcome, sugar."

"I love it when you call me that!" He giggled. "You need a cute nickname too!"

"Well, you are sweet, just like sugar. Do you want some fruit as well?"

"Please." Niall blushed at the compliment. "And you're sweet too. How about pumpkin? No, I don't like those. Um...muffin? Nah, I prefer cupcakes."

Louis laughed as Niall talked. He prepared some strawberries, rasberries, bananas, peaches and apples.

"Lou, this is too much!"

"You love it."

"I do, but LouLou, there's only two of us."

"We can wrap it up and eat it later."

"Mkay. I love you, LouLou."

"I love you too, precious."

Niall giggled and pouted. "How come you have such cute nicknames for me? I can't think of one for you!"

"You call me LouLou."

"But it's not the same thing!"

Louis chuckled and kissed his pouty lips. "Babe, it's okay."

Niall stayed in his pout. "I'm gonna give you a nickname."

"You're so adorable."

"LouLou, I'm serious!"

"Stop pouting. You're too young for wrinkles."

Niall huffed and crossed his arms. "LouLou!'

Louis smiled at him and kissed between his eyebrows. "So cute."

"You don't take me seriously," he mumbled. "I'm not gonna call you LouLou anymore."

"I love it when you call me that."

"Well, tough. Hmph." He turned away, pretending to be mad.

Louis whined and kissed his neck. "Sugar..."

"You can't charm me anymore."

"Baby."

"What."

"Please don't be mad."

"I'm not." He leaned into Louis' arms.

"Good." Louis smiled and gave Niall a kiss.

Niall giggled. "Thanks, pumpkin."

Louis' nose crinkled at the name.

Niall laughed. " Your face!"

"I don't like that."

He pouted again. "Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess I can be your pumpkin, if you really want."

"You don't have to like it, muffin."

Louis blushed in embarrassment. "Do you wanna play today?"

"Okay, cupcake."

"Wanna try something new with you today."

"What's that?"

"Pleasure spanking."

Niall turned pale. "Spanking?"

Louis shook his head. "Pleasure spanking, baby. I could give you a vibrator so when I hit you, it would go into your prostate. If you don't want to, it's okay. It's just an idea."

"Why do you want to spank me?" He looked like he was going to cry.

Louis frowned at Niall's expression. "To make you feel good. Baby, we don't have to. I don't want to make you do something that you don't want."

"Please don't."

Louis smiled and gave Niall a kiss. "We won't do it."

"What else can we do?"

"There's lots of things. If we can't do it here we can go to Liam's club."

"You still didn't tell me what BDSM is."

"It's Bondage, discipline, dominance, submission, sadism, masochism. Like when I tie your hands or tell you to do something, and you listen. It's kinky." He saw Niall's face scrunch in confusion. "Like when I make you cum more than once. That's kinky."

Niall blinked cutely at him, still confused. "What?"

"Do you want to see for yourself, sugar?"

"Um...okay. how?"

"At LiLi's club."

"Right now?"

"Tonight, after supper."

"Um...okay."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

"We should go shopping today."

"Whyyyyy?" He whined.

"Fineeeeeee, what do you wanna do?"

"Can we kiss?"

Louis chuckled and leaned forward, giving Niall a big wet kiss.

"Ew!" Niall screamed and pulled away, wiping off the wetness.

"You don't like my kisses?"

"I don't like your saliva all over my face, more like."

Louis smiled and leaned forward giving Niall a nice kiss.

Niall moaned and wrapped his arms around him. "L-Louis..."

Louis cooed and held him close. "You're so adorable, baby."

Niall's eyes glazed over as they snogged, his cock hard and throbbing in his pants.

"I can't let you come, baby. Not if we're gonna play tonight."

"But LouLou!"

"I'll make you come so hard then." Louis smiled and carried Niall into their bedroom. He dug into the top drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a black silicone cock ring.

"Louis, please!" he begged. "I'll be so good, please!"

Louis slipped the ring over his cock. "No, love."

Niall moaned at the slight pain as his cock throbbed with want. "LouLou!" He held the boy close and rubbed his hips against him, panting into his neck. "So good, feels so good, Louis, please!"

Louis smiled. "You can't cum now."

Niall's face fell. "Why not?" He whined. "Please!"

"It will ruin tonight."

"No it won't, I promise!"

"You are going to listen to me, pet," Louis leaned forward to kiss him, frowning slightly when Niall turned away. He kissed his cheek instead and toyed with his nipples.

Niall pushed him away. "Don't touch me."

"I don't want you to pout. You'll thank me later, baby. Trust me."

"Whatever." He stormed off to the guest room and locked the door.

Louis huffed and followed him, knocking on the door. "Unlock the door, sugar."

"Leave me alone."

"Can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

"I'm sorry, sugar. I can take it off and let you come."

"No. Just leave me alone."

"Baby..."

"You don't love me," he sniffled.

"Why would you say that?"

"It hurts!"

"Baby, I need you to open the door. Right now."

He opened the door and rubbed his puffy red eyes.

Louis pushed Niall onto the bed and looked at his purpling cock. "Baby, I'm gonna take it off and you're gonna cum really hard. You might drop, but I'm right here, and I love you."

Niall sniffled and laid down. "Okay."

They shared a chaste kiss before Louis pulled the ring off, silently cursing himself for putting Niall in pain.

The blonde screamed as he came harder than he ever had, slipping into subdrop.

Louis petted Niall's hair and pulled him into his lap. "I love you, baby," he whispered.

Niall blinked up at him with blank eyes, feeling lost and far away, and not at all in a good way.

"I'm here baby, you're safe," he cooed softly. "Warm bath for us." He smiled and carried a limp Niall to the bath. Louis stripped both of them and sat in the warm bath with Niall. He washed his hair, massaging the scalp. Niall's head rested on Louis' shoulder, relaxing into the touch.

"You're a good boy, sugar. You're the best boy in the world."

Niall smiled dopily, his eyes clouded over at the praise.

Louis pecked his lips. "You're beautiful and you're mine. I'm so lucky to have you."

Niall giggled and stared at the ceiling, starting to feel a little happier.

Louis smiled at the sound.

Niall had a distant smile on his face the whole time they were in the tub. When the water got cold, Louis drained the tub and carefully got out to dry Niall and himself off. When that was done, he put Niall on the bed got some juice and a straw.

Niall felt confused for a moment, but sucked on the straw and hummed as the cool, sweet liquid filled his mouth. When he didn't want anymore, he pulled away and wrapped his arms around his pillow.

Louis slid into the bed beside him and spooned the blonde, whispering sweet nothings to him. "Sleep, baby," he murmured softly when Niall yawned. He sighed gratefully when his little boyfriend drifted off.

And all he could think was how terrible he was for putting his baby in subdrop. His poor little sugar. Louis held Niall closer and silently vowed to never do that again.

He could only pray that he wouldn't break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kik me: luluhoran1


	8. but i'm cold as the wind blows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utter shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so sorry for how late this is. My life has been so horrible lately, I can't even explain. and then I felt twice as bad because I really wanted to write, but I couldn't find it in myself. I'm sorry, love you all.

He woke a few hours later, near sunset. "LouLou?" He mumbled sleepily, seeking out the older boy's comfort.

Louis was still awake, watching and holding on to Niall. "I'm right here, sugar."

"M'tired," he sighed and cuddled into him, letting out a yawn and stretching.

"I know you are, love. Let's go back to sleep, yeah?"

"I thought we were going to Liam's club," Niall frowned.

"How're you feeling, baby? You went into subdrop."

"What's that?"

"After you came, you felt like you were in a bad place."

"That's because I didn't like it."

Louis felt his heart breaking at Niall's cute, pathetic little pout. His little sugar should never feel unhappy. "I know, baby. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I really didn't like that round thing. What was it?"

"It's a cock ring. And we'll never use it again."

"Thank you, LouLou." Niall cuddled into him. "Is everything else like that?"

"No, but some people really like it. Everything I wanna do with you is supposed to be good and put you in your floaty space, not make you feel bad."

"Ohhh...but why would people like that?" Niall scrunched his nose cutely, trying to think of a reason that people would want to use that torture device. "I don't get it. Anyway, what else can we try?"

"There's lots of things we can explore, baby. The main reason people don't like things is because in their head, it's bad and scary to them, and that's okay. I have a few ideas for tonight, and I hope you like them."

"Okay." Niall leaned into him. "I trust you." He leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you for telling me about it."

Louis smiled and kissed him again. "I'll do anything for you, sugar."

Niall giggled and cuddled with him, watching movies for the rest of the day, excited to see what would happen that night.

After a delicious dinner, Louis pulled out some revealing clothes for them. "Here, baby. Change into this." He handed Niall the skimpiest outfit.

Niall's eyes widened as he looked it over. "Where's the rest of it?" The leather material barely covered his genitals, and did nothing to cover his ass, other than a tiny piece to cover his crack.

Louis chuckled. "That's it, sugar. That's all it is."

He blushed deeply, trying to imagine himself in it. "Oh...alright." He went into the bathroom to change, feeling self-conscious.

Louis pulled on his own clothes and waited for Niall. "You alright, baby?"

Niall walked out, trying to cover up the revealing parts. "This is so embarrassing."

"Hands by your side, sugar," Louis cooed and ran his hands over Niall's beautiful body.

Niall whined at how much skin was showing. "I feel so...so...slutty."

"Just for me," Louis smiled and kissed him, before handing him flat black shoes. "I would give you heels, but I don't think you're ready for that, babe."

The blonde shook his head. "Definitely not. This is gonna be a weird night."

"We'll probably watch some scenes, you know, watch other doms and subs, and then go to my room there and play a bit."

"You have your own room there?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Niall looked down at his hands. "Okay."

"It's a private one so nobody can watch us. Also because it's mine, I know that it's clean." He tried to lift Niall's chin to look into his eyes. "It's mostly so I know everything is sterilized."

Niall nodded. "Of course."

"How're you feeling?"

"Fine. It's just..."

Louis looked at Niall, waiting for him to continue, frowning when he didn't. "It's just what, sugar?"

"Never mind, I'm being stupid."

"You're never stupid, love. Don't say that."

"Not like that, just..." He shook his head. "Never mind."

"You can tell me anything. I don't want you to go there feeling bad."

"No really, just forget it."

Louis nodded and kissed him deeply. "I love you with my whole entire life."

"I love you too. Louis?"

"Yeah baby?"

He shook his head again. "I wanna ask you, but I don't wanna know the answer."

"You can ask me anything."

"How many people have you taken to this room?"

Louis nodded at the question. "Around twenty." He watched Niall's reaction. "Baby...at that club, I'm a dom, and there are subs who need to be played with or punished. That's all I do there. You'll be the first one there that I love."

He paled. "Punished? Is that like spanking?"

"It can be." He looked Niall in the eyes. "I'd never do anything if you didn't want it. I'd never force you."

Niall nodded. "And none of these people meant anything to you, right?"

"Not a single one meant a single thing."

"Okay. So...am I your sub?"

"Only there. You'll need to listen to me and not talk to anyone." Louis grabbed a black collar and put it around Niall's neck. "This means that you're mine and nobody will try to get you."

Niall's eyes widened in surprise. "Okay."

Louis kissed him softly before holding his hand as they went out to the car. Niall followed him out, feeling extremely shy about his appearance, blushing deeply.

"You're so beautiful."

He blushed deeper. "Thanks LouLou."

"You're welcome, sugar." After driving out of the city, it was another fifteen minutes before Louis pulled into the parking lot. "We're here, baby."

Niall got out of the car, his face a complete tomato. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He tried to readjust the skimpy bikini-looking top to cover more of his chest, but that was impossible without revealing his nipples, which he didn't want to display to the world.

Louis' hands roamed Niall's body the whole walk into the club. "You're so sexy, baby." He smiled at the bouncer. "Hey, Paul."

"Tommo," he nodded. "It's been a while. And this is the cutest sub you've ever had."

"Isn't he adorable?" Louis kissed his cheek.

Paul nodded and smiled at the small, blushing boy. "You know where your room is, Tommo. We cleaned everything in your room just last week."

"Awesome, thanks Paul. C'mon, baby."

"I...I...oh my God." His eyes widened and he flushed deeply as he watched a dom leading a sub by a leash.

"Would you like that?"

"I...I don't know."

"We can try it at home, if you want."

"Okay." He followed Louis inside, gasping at all the different activities that were happening. Some subs were on their knees in front of their doms, sucking them off, some were being spanked, and some couples were full on having sex in front of everyone.

Louis put his arm around Niall's waist to guide him through the club and up through the third floor, feeling completely comfortable in the lavish space. He loved the red carpets and soft golden wallpaper, as they complimented each other nicely. His boyfriend, on the other hand, wasn't so comfortable.

"W-What...Ew! Oh my god!" Niall covered his face with his hands in unbelief that people would do such things in front of strangers.

Louis squeezed his sides harshly. "Be. Polite."

Niall squeaked at the slight pain. "Sorry." He put his hands down and looked at the floor as they walked.

"This is normal for them and it's mean to judge."

Niall had never been scolded by Louis before. "But I wasn't! You don't understand, I-"

"Niall. Don't back chat." He hissed. "I know it's different, but this is normal to some people, and you can't say it's bad."

Niall flinched, but didn't say anything else, just followed Louis with his head down. It wasn't fair that Louis wouldn't let him explain himself.

"Hey guys!" Liam grinned at them, giving Louis a hug. "Hi, baby. I love your collar," he cooed at Niall.

"Hi, Liam." Niall kept his eyes down and played with his fingers.

"Master Liam," Louis murmured in his ear.

"Hi, Master Liam."

Liam cooed at him again. "Isn't he just the cutest little thing?! I'm so jealous. Zayn is too bossy and independent to be a sub."

Louis chuckled. "Niall's a good boy, aren't you, sugar?"

Niall didn't know how to respond to anything that was happening, and wondered why Louis was talking to him like he was a dog.

"What do you wanna do, baby boy?"

"Whatever you want," Niall murmured.

Louis smiled widely at his submissiveness. "Good boy." He gave Niall a big kiss and moaned into his mouth, running his hands over Niall's soft flesh. "Let's go to my room. Say bye to master Liam."

"Goodbye, Master Liam."

"Bye, baby," he cooed and watched them go with a smile. 

Niall looked around the room when they got there and gasped at all the toys. There were whips, dildos, buttplugs, vibrators, cock rings, and other things that Niall couldn't even identify, including a...giant X looking thing that he stared at in confusion. "Okay...so what do you want me to do?"

"Whatever you're comfortable with."

Niall stood there and squirmed. "I...I don't know what to do..."

Louis kissed him softly. "I don't care what you choose."

"I don't know what you want me to do."

"Can you lay down for me, babes?"

Niall went over to the extravagant four-poster bed and laid on it. "Ohhh, this is nice! This bed is sooo comfy!"

"Good. I'm gonna tie your wrists and ankles to the bed posts."

Niall looked worried, but nodded. "Okay."

"If you want to stop, you need to say red, and to slow down and take a break say yellow."

"Red to stop, and yellow to slow down...like a stoplight!" He giggled.

"Exactly like a stop light."

"Okay, LouLou."

Louis smiled and grabbed some rope to tie him up with. "I think you're gonna like this, baby."

Niall's nose crinkled. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna fuck your dick."

The blonde raised his eyebrows. "Come again?"

"I'm gonna fuck your dick."

"Um...h-how?"

"With a sound. It's a metal rod."

Niall's face paled. "But it's gonna hurt!"

"It won't hurt, baby. It feels good."

He blushed. "Okay. LouLou?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we try the ring again?"

"Okay, love bug."

"Just please don't try anything new and not explain it to me. That's scary."

"I would never do that."

"But that's what you did with the ring earlier."

"Sorry baby. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay. But please try to remember now?"

"I promise."

"Thank you. Um...can we start now?" Niall wiggled around, testing out the ropes. They weren't too tight, but they did their job of keeping him in place.

Louis nodded and kissed Niall. He grabbed a small syringe and filled it with lube. "This is so the sounds goes in better, okay?"

"O-Okay." Niall bit his lip nervously. He wasn't sure how things were going to go.

"It won't hurt."

"Okay. I trust you."

"Thank you, baby. I'm so glad you do." Louis smiled and stroked him to hardness.

"Mmh! L-Louis!" Niall squirmed in his bonds. "Louuu! So good!"

"Okay baby, I'm gonna put the lube in."

"Mmh! Please!"

Louis gently put it at the slit of Niall's cock and squeezed some lube in, making Niall moan.

"Feels weird. Like...backwards weeing."

Louis smiled and grabbed the smallest sound. "This is the one I'm gonna use."

"Are you sure it's gonna fit?" He looked at his small slit hole.

"I'm sure, baby."

"Okay. I trust you."

Louis slowly pushed the rod inside.

"AHHH!" Niall threw his head back, nearly cumming just from that. He flushed down to his stomach.

Louis smiled and pushed it down more, almost all the way inside.

Niall kept moaning, his eyes squeezed tightly shut from how good he felt. "Louis...I can't...can't hold it!"

Louis pushed the sound down, hitting Niall's prostate. The blonde came hard, slipping halfway under. The cum was trapped inside him from the sounding rod. Louis smiled and pulled it out.

Niall moaned, watching his cum bubble out with dark, hooded eyes. "Louis..." He whined.

Louis stroked Niall as the cum spilled over his hand. "Mm...love your cum, baby." He lifted his hand to his mouth and slurped it all off, humming at the slightly sweet flavor. "I'm gonna put the ring on you now, baby boy."

Niall nodded his consent and blinked lazily, squirming after the ring was placed over his cock, trying to get used to it.

"What should we do, baby?"

"Anything, please, LouLou..."

"What if I fuck you with a great big vibe?"

"Please please please!" He whined, thrusting his hips into the air.

Louis found the perfect one, long thick and purple. "I'm gonna blindfold you, okay?"

"Please please please please!" Niall kept whimpering. He was already half gone, giving himself over to his lust.

Louis gently tied a black blindfold around Niall's head, effectively covering his eyes. He spread Niall's cheeks and started licking at his tight hole.

"Ahhhn! Louis!"

"Need to stretch my boy first," he teased, sucking on the puffy rim.

"Louis, please!"

Louis smiles at his reaction and worked in a finger, wiggling it around to stretch him out before adding another and scissoring them.

"Mmmm! More!" Niall was insatiable, clenching greedily around the digits.

Louis hummed and chuckled. "Really? Okay, babe. Anything for you." He pushed in a third finger.

"Louisssss!" The blonde tried to hump down on his fingers, whining when he couldn't move that much.

"Shh, babe. It'll feel a lot better soon." Louis continued stretching him teasingly until his hole was wide and wet enough for the vibrator. He smirked and slowly slid it into Niall's hole, making him scream. Louis turned the lowest setting on, not wanting to shock Niall's system too much, and nestled it against his prostate.

Niall felt like he was in heaven as Louis leaned down and sucked at his balls, making him squirm in delight. "Daddy!" He moaned louder when Louis sucked one into his mouth and hummed. "Daddy daddy dahdeeee!"

"Shh, love." Louis pulled away and kissed the insides of his thighs.

"Dahdee!" Niall squirmed and moaned at the vibrator against his prostate.

Louis stroked Niall's purpling cock and turned up the setting. "Doing so well for me, love."

Niall felt himself try to cum and whined when he couldn't. "Need to cum, Dada pwease, need cummies, dada, pwease!"

"Can you hold on a little longer, sugar? Want to put you deeper."

"Dada! Pwease!"

"Little longer."

Tears leaked out of Niall's eyes. "Daddy pwease! So good!"

Louis put it on the highest setting and sucked Niall's cock into his mouth.

"Ahhhhhh!" Niall slipped under, relaxing into the mattress.

After a few minutes more of teasing the blonde and listening to his sexy moans, Louis finally pulled the ring off, moaning when Niall whimpered and came on his tummy. He untied Niall and got a warm cloth to clean him off with. After that, he took off the blindfold and cuddled with him, stroking the blonde locks and giving him small, soft kisses. 

"Dada?" He whined softly, barely able to speak.

"I'm right here, sugar."

He whined and cuddled into him closely. "Dahdee."

"I'm here, baby. Not going anywhere."

Niall purred and buried his face in Louis' neck with a yawn.

"Are you sleepy, love?"

"Sweepy."

Louis cuddled Niall. "Go on and sleep, baby. I'm right here with you. Not going anywhere."

"Wuv dada." Niall stuck his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes.

Louis kissed his forehead. "I love you too, sugar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please kik me and let me know what you think. and yes, my kik has changed. I will no longer answer from luluhoran1
> 
> my kik now is lovelylunatommo. do with that info what you will.
> 
> um. also twitter is @nopeasforpayno
> 
> I guess that's all. I'll try to update soon xx


	9. so hold me in your arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. So much shit has been happening, I barely have time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nouis angst and fluff. tiny bit of smut.
> 
> Also, Mia and I have decided to do character asks!! Leave a question below for either Niall or Louis and we'll answer them!! :)

Louis held Niall tightly and passed him the tub of strawberry ice cream that the blonde had been begging for.

"Thank you, LouLou." Niall held it in his lap and kissed every part of Louis that he could reach, his cheek, jaw and lips and parts of his neck.

"You're so welcome. I love you, sugar."

Niall smiled softly at the nickname. "I love you too." He leaned on him and started into the pint of pink deliciousness.

Louis saw the smile, and felt his heart beat faster. "My beautiful sugar. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired." Niall scooped more onto his spoon.

"We can sleep after our ice cream."

Niall sighed and shook his head. "Not that kind of tired."

"What kind of tired?"

"Emotionally. Spiritually. Mentally."

"How can I help you, pumpkin?"

Niall made a face. "I'm not pumpkin, you are!" He giggled.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly. "How can I help, sugar?"

"That's better. And I don't think you can, but thank you."

"Let me know if I ever can."

"I will...pumpkin." Niall giggled to himself. He knew how much Louis didn't like being called that, but he still thought it was cute.

Louis chuckled and gave Niall a quick kiss before opening his cookie dough flavor and digging in.

Niall held a spoonful of strawberry to Louis' lips. "Taste mine, it's yummy."

Louis wrapped his lips around the spoon and hummed at the burst of flavor. "That's good." He grinned and spooned some of his into Niall's mouth.

Niall smiled as he swallowed. "Delicious."

"You taste better."

Niall blushed deeply. "LouLou!" He accepted an apology kiss before turning on the telly, shovelling ice cream into his mouth as he ate. When they were both done, they looked at each other and laughed, with sticky lips and fingers. Niall got up and went to their upstairs bathroom to get two warm washcloths, one for each of them.

Louis pulled him back into his lap and started wiping Niall's face and hands, ignoring the boy's protest of independence. He threw the washcloth onto the table and wiped his own mouth and hands. "There we go, baby. All clean. You look tense though." He dug his fingers into Niall's shoulders.

Niall let out a soft moan as the knots were worked out of his muscles.

Louis pressed a soft kiss to his freckled skin. "You're so perfect."

"LouLou..." He wiggled in his lap, trying to turn around and kiss his lips.

"Just relax everything." He smiled as Niall relaxed into him. "Good boy."

Niall moaned again as Louis continued with the massage. "Louuuu..."

Louis worked his way down to Niall's lower back, massaging right over a sweetspot, grinning when he heard a loud moan.

Niall was hard and leaking in his boxers, wanting so badly to cum. He absolutely loved the feeling of Louis' fingers, biting his lip as waves of heat rushed to his cock. He whimpered as Louis attached his lips to a small patch of skin on his neck. "Ahh! Louis!"

"I love you, sugar," he murmured softly into his ear, nibbling his earlobe.

Niall was flushed down to his tummy, making him feel overheated in his clothes. He pulled off his shirt and panted as he tried to collect himself. That didn't last very long as Louis ran his hands around to Niall's tummy and up to his nipples to play with them.

"Ah!" Niall thrusted up into the air. "Louis! Need more!"

The older boy let out a breathy chuckle. "You're so cute, baby. Can't believe you're mine." He continuously thumbed over one of Niall's perky red nipples while his other hand reached down to rub the bulge in his cute boyfriend's jeans.

"Louiiiiis! LouisLouisLouis!"

Louis was surprised Niall was lasting so long. "What do you want, baby? Hm?"

Niall whimpered and squirmed. "Gonna cum!"

Louis reached into his pants and stroked him. "Come for me, baby. Come for Daddy."

Niall threw his head back and screamed as he came hard on Louis' hand. He watched through hooded eyes as Louis brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it clean. He whined at the sight, trying not to get hard again so soon.

"I love you."

"I love you too, so much." Niall yawned and cuddled into him. "LouLou...my love," he murmured as he fell asleep.

Louis smiled at his angelic face. He leaned down and softly kissed him before carrying him to bed.

~*~

Niall grew increasingly clingy to Louis in the coming weeks. He couldn't go five minutes without the older boy. Wherever Louis went, Niall was half a step behind him.

Louis held Niall close as they cuddled on the sofa once again. "You're perfect, sugar."

Niall clung to him tightly, fingers forming a vice grip around each other behind his neck. "I love you." He whimpered, looking crushed and betrayed when Louis put him down.

"I have to go to the loo, babe. I'll be back, okay?"

"I...but..." Niall followed him to the door. "But Lou...I want to come with you."

"Baby," he sighed. "I have to be in private. Go to the living room, just wait for me on the couch." He closed and locked the door.

Niall sat on the floor on the other side of the hallway, just a few feet away. He watched the plain door earnestly, wishing he could be with Louis.

Louis weed before washing his hands. He sighed heavily, thinking about Niall's newfound obsession with him. It wasn't a good thing, not now. He dried his hands and unlocked the door.

Niall stood and jumped into his arms as soon as the door was wide enough. "LouLou..."

"Sugar." Louis sighed, wrapping his arms around the cute teenager. "I was only a few minutes."

Niall whimpered and hugged him tighter. "But I missed you."

"I know." He smiled sadly. The next few minutes were not going to be pretty. "Let's sit down."

Niall held on to him as they walked. He straddled Louis' lap when they got to the couch and snuggled into him. "Love my LouLou."

"I know, sugar. I love you too, that's why this is going to be so hard. Baby..." He sighed.

Niall pulled back and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Well, baby...you know my dad is the CEO of a large company, right?" He paused as Niall nodded and frowned in confusion. "Well, he wants me to take over for him one day, and...well, that means I have to travel and see our other locations."

Niall's eyes widened. "You're leaving me?"

"It'll just be a few days, and Lili and Zaynie said they would let you stay with them. I won't even be leaving the country." He sighed as Niall started crying. "This isn't a punishment. I love you so much, and I wish I could bring you. Liam and Zayn promised to take good care of you."

"I don't want LiLi and Zaynie, I want you!"

"I know, sugar. I want you too, but I can't miss this. It's training and I'm treading on thin ice with my dad already."

Niall started sobbing. "I don't want you to leave!"

"But you don't want to be homeless either because we can't pay our bills." Louis' eyes teared up at the sight of his cute little boyfriend's pouty red face. "I promise I'll call you every night."

Niall pulled away from him and ran away crying. It wasn't fair that he had to say goodbye to his LouLou.

Louis chased after him, catching him before he could isolate himself in the spare room. "Baby...oh, my poor sugar." He tried to pull Niall close to him, but frowned and let him go when the young boy fought against him. "What is it, love? Why can't I hold you?"

"You think I'm clingy, don't you?" He sobbed. "Because I don't want to be away from you!" He took a loud, shuddering breath.

Louis gasped and pulled him close, tightening his arms around Niall. "Yes, but I love it. I love how you never want me to go and how I always get to be around you."

Niall sniffled, Louis' words having calmed him immensely. "I love you."

"I love you too, sugar, so much."

~*~

When the day came for Louis to leave, Niall begged him not to go, even as he watched him pack.

Louis sighed and zipped up the suitcase. "I love you."

"Please don't leave me!"

Louis put their bags in the car and turned to hug Niall. "It won't be long, baby. I promise."

Niall's eyes were bloodshot from how many tears he'd cried. "LouLou, please!"

"Only a few days. I promise."

Niall sobbed the whole way to Liam's house, clinging tightly to Louis left hand. He didn't want to say goodbye. He positively screamed when Louis dropped him off and tried to leave. "No!"

Louis frowned deeply and pulled Niall into his arms, holding him tightly. "Only a few days."

Niall whimpered when Liam gently pulled him away. "N-No...LouLou!"

Louis pressed a lingering kiss to Niall's lips. "Be good for them."

"I w-will," he sniffled.

He thumbed over Niall's cheeks. "My precious sugar," he smiled sadly before climbing into the car.

Niall started sobbing again and watched him drive away. "No, LouLou!"

Liam held the blonde close as he kept crying. "It'll be fine, babe. We'll take good care of you."

"Ni, baby, do you want something to eat or drink?"

"N-No, w-want LouLou!"

"I know baby." He cooed and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

Niall sobbed into his shoulder. He refused to eat dinner that night, crying into his pillow, which made him cry harder because it smelled like Louis.

Zayn leaned into Liam, watching him sadly. "We're gonna cuddle with him tonight, right?"

"Of course, babe. He needs it."

Niall cried himself to sleep. He ignored it when Louis tried to call his phone and curled up under the blanket on the couch.

Zayn smiled at the sight. "Oh, Li, he's so adorable."

"Yeah, he is." Liam picked up the sleeping boy and carried him to their king sized bed. He tucked Zayn in on one side of Niall and climbed on the other side.

Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall, who had woken up. "I love you, baby."

"Want LouLou."

"We know, love." Liam pouted and petted his hair as Zayn kissed his cheek. "Why didn't you answer the phone when he tried to call you?"

"Want him to be here."

"Baby, he misses you lots."

"Don't care," he sniffled.

Liam sighed. "Can you eat for me tomorrow?"

"Lou will be sad if you don't eat."

"He left me," Niall sniffled.

"It's just for a little while," Liam said at the same time as Zayn cooed, "He'll be back soon."

Niall sniffled and cuddled into Liam's side. He cried silently until he fell asleep.

"Maybe we can go to the cinema tomorrow." Zayn watched him sadly, trying to think of ways to cheer him up.

"Maybe, only if he wants to."

But as it turns out, Niall didn't want to. All day, he sat by the window and watched for Louis, hoping that he would return earlier than he said he would.

Zayn approached Niall slowly. "Babe, I brought you a cuppa. Please drink it, just a little."

Liam frowned in confusion when his phone buzzed in his pocket. His eyes widened when he saw it was Louis. "Hey, mate. What's going on?"  
"Where's Niall?"  
"He's staring out of the window. Why?"  
"The question is, why won't he answer the phone?"  
"I don't know, mate. He said yesterday that he wants you here."  
"Give him the phone please."  
Liam held out the phone and tried to give it to the cute blonde. He frowned when Niall pushed it away and stared out of the window. "He won't take it."  
"Make him take it, dammit!"  
Liam was persistent this time. "Niall, he really wants to talk to you, please take it."  
Niall held the phone to his ear and sniffled. "H-Hello?"  
"Sugar," Louis sighed. "Why didn't you answer the phone?"

"Why arent you here yet?" he sobbed.

"It's only been one day. I have two more left, remember?"

"You d-don't love me anymore?"

"I love you with my life, Niall!" Louis growled in frustration.

"I miss you!"

"I miss you too. But I may or may not have a present for you."

Niall perked up. "You're outside?!" He looked out the window more earnestly.

"No baby." He sighed. "I bought you something."

"What did you buy me?"

"It's a surprise."

"You're not even gonna tell me?" He whined. "You're not here, and you're not gonna tell me?"

"No, I want you to be surprised."

He pouted. "Okay, if that's what you really want."

"Can you eat for me?"

"But I want you to feed me!"

"I'll take you out when I get home, and spoonfeed you all you want, I promise. But you need to eat, while you're with Li and Zayn."

"I don't want to." He handed the phone back to Liam and ran to the bedroom sobbing.

Louis sighed. "I'm sorry, Ni."

Zayn ran after Niall. "Baby, no tears."

"Leave me alone!"

"Ni, baby. Please."

"No!"

"Sugarplum, please."

"Don't call me that! Only LouLou can!"

"I'm sorry, Ni." Zayn reached out for him.

"Go away!"

"Please, Ni."

Liam went to Zayn and held him. "He'll be alright, love. Why don't you make us dinner, hm?"

"What would you like?"

"Anything, baby. Thank you." He kissed him deeply. "You're the best."

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Liam knocked on the open bedroom door. "Niall? Can I come in please?"

"No!"

Liam walked in anyway. "How about a hot bath?"

"No."

Liam picked up a limp Niall and carried him to the bathtub. He washed him slowly and thoroughly, cooing sweet nothings to him before drying him off. When he'd dressed Niall in warm pajamas, he carried him to the dining room table and sat him down. "Let's see what Zaynie made for dinner."

"Baby, here eat this." Zayn sat a plate of spaghetti and meatballs in front of him.

"I don't want it."

"But it's your favorite," Liam insisted, sighing when Niall turned his nose up. "Please, baby? For Louis?"

"Lou would be so happy if you ate a little," Zayn nodded at his plate.

Niall pouted before opening his mouth for Liam to feed him.

"Good boy, Louis is gonna be so happy."

Zayn sighed in relief and set out two more plates, for Liam and himself.

Niall ate half of the plate before pushing it away. "No more," he mumbled.

"Are you full?"

He nodded and hid his face in Liam's shirt. "Tummy hurts."

"Okay, baby, let's get your teeth brushed so you can get to bed." Liam gave Zayn a quick kiss before cleaning Niall's teeth, face, and hands. He tucked the cute sleepy boy into bed. "We'll be in in a little while, yeah?"

Niall nodded, feeling a little better after eating.

Zayn kissed Niall's rosy cheek. "Goodnight, love."

"Ni-ni, Zaynie," Niall mumbled, yawning before closing his eyes.

Liam and Zayn enjoyed their dinner together, talking and laughing quietly and feeding each other. When they were done, Liam sent Zayn off to bed while he cleaned up.

"Took you long enough," Zayn mumbled as he watched Liam change into pajama pants.

Liam chuckled and kissed him. "Goodnight, love. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Li. Sleep tight." Zayn wrapped himself around Niall and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kik me?: lovelylunatommo
> 
> don't forget to ask Ni or Lou a question if you want ;))


	10. yeah, i've been feeling everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. My life has no structure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you'll all like this chapter.
> 
> leave character asks for Louis and Niall, and Me and Mia will answer them!
> 
> ...please omg they're so much fun

Niall woke early with a yawn and stretch. "LouLou?" he murmured and looked around in confusion. He looked at the two sleeping bodies next to him, who were definitely not his LouLou, and pulled away. He climbed out of bed and went to the front room window to watch for Louis.

He idly cast a glance at his unpacked suitcase sitting next to the couch and sighed. He hadn't unpacked, hoping that Louis would come home sooner than he'd said.

After an hour or so of looking out for his boyfriend, he could hear Liam and Zayn waking up.

"Morning, babe," Liam murmured, and Niall could hear a smacking noise that he guessed was a kiss.

"Morning, Li. Where's baby?"

"Maybe he went to the loo or summat?"  
Niall could hear them scuffling around, getting dressed probably. "He's not in the loo, Li."

"Shit, I hope he didn't leave." Liam tripped over his feet trying to get to the living room. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Niall standing at the window, looking out. "Niall, you gave me a heart attack!"

Niall only shrugged and kept looking out over the street.

Zayn sighed. "Come here, Ni. Let me make you breakfast.

"Not hungry," was all the cute blonde said.

"Come on now, love," Liam tried. "You have to eat something, even just a little something."

"Not hungry."

"Will you at least drink some juice?"

Niall looked up at him. "Apple juice?"

"Sure, love."

"Okay." He drank the whole glass that was brought to him.

"Thank you, baby." Zayn kissed his forehead. "Please let either of us know if you want anything to eat or something more to drink, okay?"

"Alright," he said quietly. As the time passed, he could hear them talking and laughing, playing the game (which they invited Niall to play, but he didn't want to), and eating.

"LiLi?" He called after a few hours. He could hear the game being paused and footsteps coming toward him. "Can you bring me some water?"

"Yeah, Ni. Of course." Liam went to the kitchen and poured Niall a tall, cold glass.

"Thank you," he drank the whole glass. "Can you stand here and watch while I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course."

Niall ran off to the bathroom to have a wee and wash his hands before quickly returning to the lookout post. "Thanks, Li."

"Niall, you really should eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"It doesn't matter. You need to eat. Louis would be disappointed in you. This isn't healthy!" Liam cupped Niall's face gently. "You know I'm only saying this because I care about you. If I didn't I let you waste away."

"I know, I know," Niall grumbled. "I just don't have an appetite. I can't help it. I miss Louis too much."

"He would want you to eat, Niall. Please, just a sandwich or something small."

"I'll eat when Louis is here to feed me. Other than that, I don't want food."

Liam sighed and turned away. "Well, when you change your mind, you know where we are."

"Yeah. Thanks, LiLi." Niall remained at his spot all day except another quick trip to the bathroom.

When bedtime rolled around, he sighed sadly and retreated with Liam and Zayn back into their bedroom.

"You know he'll be back for you," Zayn murmured comfortingly. "He wouldn't just leave you here. He loves you too much."

"What if he thinks I'm too clingy?"

"He doesn't think that, baby. He loves you."

"We all love you," Liam put in before kissing his forehead. "Try to get some rest now, okay babes?"

"Okay. Goodnight." Niall closed his eyes and cuddled up to Liam as Zayn spooned him from behind. He sighed in contentment. Here, in their arms, he didn't feel so alone.

~*~  
Niall wiggled his nose as someone kissed it. "Cut it out, Li. M'sleeping." He heard a giggle, then felt another kiss on his cheek. He whined and batted halfheartedly at the man. "Stooop."

"But I love kissing my sugar."

Niall gasped and opened his eyes to see the heavenly sight that was Louis smiling at him. He wrapped his arms tightly around the older man. "LouLou!"

Louis cooed and held him. "Hi, sugar."

"Louissss,' he whined. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, baby."

"Can we go home?"

"Of course. Let's go say goodbye to the boys." Louis chuckled when Niall wrapped his arms and legs around him, refusing to let go, but he found it more adorable than anything. He carried Niall out to the living room, where Liam and Zayn were talking and laughing. "Well, we're off, lads."

"It was nice having you here, Niall," Liam smiled at him.

"Come back and visit, baby. We love you."

"Okay, love you too." He buried his face in Louis' neck as the older man grabbed his shoes and bag with a chuckle.

"You're making this very difficult, lovely. Wouldn't you rather walk?"

"No."

Louis laughed and raised a hand to wave goodbye to Liam and Zayn. "Okay, love." He put Niall's bag in the boot of the car and carried him to the passenger's side.

Niall held onto him tightly, kissing all over his face. "Missed you, love you."

"I love you so much. Thought about you all the time."

Niall whimpered when he was placed in the car. "LouLou." He pouted at having to let him go.

Louis got into the driver's seat and started the car. "How about we relax with a nice hot bubble bath when we get home, hm?"

"Can we use the jacuzzi?"

"Of course, baby." Louis grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together as he started the drive home.

Niall pressed kisses to his hand and arm. "My LouLou...my love..." He kept murmuring.

Louis smiled at the terms of endearment. "Did you have fun while I was gone?"

"No," he pouted. "I missed you too much. You were gone for so long!"

"It was only two days!" Louis chuckled.

"Two days without my LouLou cuddles!"

"I know. I'll give you all the cuddles you want when we're home."

"I missed you."

"I know, love. I missed you too, for the hundreth time," he teased and smiled when Niall hummed Ed Sheeran into his ear.

Niall let out a breath of relief as they arrived home. "I missed this place too." He held tightly to Louis' hand as they reached the penthouse suite. "Last one in the jacuzzi is a rotten egg!" He shouted as he ran toward the bathroom.

"Hey!" Louis laughed loudly as he chased Niall to the master bath. "Not fair!" He kicked his shoes off before going in and watching Niall strip.

Niall blushed at Louis' eyes on him. "What?"

"You're so beautiful, sugar. So sexy."

Niall smiled softly and blushed. "Thanks, LouLou." He turned on the jacuzzi and watched it fill with warm water, unaware of Louis' dark eyes on his bum.

"You're welcome, sugar."

Niall tested the temperature when it was full before turning on the jets and stepping in. He let out a sigh of contentment before looking over at Louis and giggling. "What are you doing?"

"Admiring my beautiful boyfriend."

"Well, you should be stripping and getting in behind me."

Louis quickly pulled his clothes off and settled into the soothing water, holding Niall to his chest.

They took turns washing each other and had a splash fight, getting water all over the floor. Eventually, they just clung to each other, smiles on their faces, and reveled in the other's presence.

When the water began to cool, Louis drained the tub and dried both of them off, spreading extra towels on the floor. "You hungry, babe?"

"Mhm! How about some steak?"

"Alright, steak for dinner it is!"

Niall was startled. "It's dinner time already?"

"Yeah, love. You slept in late this morning. It's nearly four now."

"Okay." Niall watched Louis with heart eyes as he cooked. He loved the way he looked so domestic. He went off into log fairytale where he and Louis were married and spending happily ever after together.

"-okay, sugar?"

"Hm? Sorry, what?" Niall blushed a little and Louis chuckled.

"I asked if you're okay. You spaced out."

"Yeah, m'good. Just thinking."

Louis nodded and launched into a story of one of his wild days as a freshman at uni, Niall giggling along in all the right spots. "And that's why Danielle won't talk to me or Liam anymore."

Niall laughed again. "That is crazy. I wouldn't talk to you either if you'd done that to me."

"It was an accident!" Louis made their plates, sitting one in front of Niall.

"Where did you even get a goat from?"

"I'm rich, love. I get whatever I want when I want it."

Niall giggled and started eating. "Mm, this is wonderful, thanks Louis."

"Anything for you, sugar." He dug into his own meal, watching Niall the whole time. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Liam told me how you wouldn't eat anything.

"I'm always better with you, Louis," Niall leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"And I with you, darling." They spent the rest of the meal feeding each other and cuddling.

When they were finally done the meal, Niall took the dishes to the sink and washed them while Louis dried.

"Can we go upstairs and snog?"

 

"Yeah, baby. Let's go to bed." He smiled and carried Niall into their room, closing and locking the door.

 

Niall held him close and pressed kisses all over his face and neck. "I love you so much, it scares me sometimes."

 

Louis laid him down and crawled on top of him. "I love you, with every fiber of my being." He pressed heated kisses to Niall's lips, making the little blonde moan deliciously.

"LouLou..."

"I love you, sugar." He smiled and pulled down Niall's boxers.

"I love you, LouLou..." Niall was half hard, flushing down to his nipples.

"Gonna make love to you," He cooed and pinched the red pebbles.

Niall moaned loudly, arching his back. "Louiiis!"

Louis smiled and pulled his own boxers off. "So beautiful, sugar. Can't believe you're mine."

"Louis, please!"

"What do you want baby? Want me to make love to you?"

"Please! I'm ready, I love you."

"I love you too, sugar." Louis parted Niall's legs and licked a fat strip over his hole.

"Ahn! LouLou!" Niall's legs quivered as he tangled his fingers in Louis' hair.

Louis gently pressed in his index finger and curved it into his prostate, stroking the round gland lovingly.

Niall moaned loudly, tugging on Louis' soft locks. "Ah! So good!"

Louis smiled and licked around his finger, sucking on the puffy rim. "Love your moans, baby."

"Ahhhh!" Niall clenched around it. "S-So good! More!"

Louis pressed in a second finger and stroked his prostate.

Niall flushed down to his tummy. "Ahhh! LouLou! Gonna make me cum!"

"Not yet, sugar."

Niall whimpered. "Please! I'm so close!"

"Okay, baby," he cooed and added his third finger, making Niall scream and cum on his cute little tummy. "Oh, is that for me?" He dipped his head down and licked up all of the cum.

"Mm, Lou...want you so bad..."

"Yeah?" Louis took his time stretching out the little hole, not wanting Niall to be in pain.

"LouLou!" He threw his head back and screamed at the gentle massage on his inner walls.

"Want me baby? Gonna let me make love to you?"

"Please! Need you Lou!" Niall spread his legs wide. He took a shaky breath, accepting the fact that he was losing his virginity. It was comforting to know that he was giving it to someone he loved strongly, and who loved him just as much.

Louis kissed up Niall's torso and chest. He looked into Niall's ocean blue eyes as he lubed his cock. "I love you." He cooed as he pushed in slowly.

Niall gasped at the stretch and stared into Louis' eyes with his own. "L-Louis..."

Louis leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. He pushed in another inch and stopped, moaning as Niall fluttered around him, getting used to the stretch.

Niall panted, relaxing as Louis pushed in the rest of the way. He wrapped his arms and legs around him as the older man sighed, resting his head in the crook of Niall's neck.

"You feel like heaven. I love you so much."

"I love you too," he smiled. "You can move."

Louis thrusted slowly. "Mm...Never felt this close to anyone before." He pulled back and looked into Niall's dark eyes as he nudged his prostate.

Niall threw his head back and moaned. "Louis!" His breaths came rapidly as his hole and cock fluttered.

"I love you so much, sugar."

"L-Love you...LouLou..."

Louis moaned and sucked a love bite into his sweet spot at the same time he slammed into his prostate. 

Niall whimpered and clenched around him. "Louis! Feels so good!"

"Good, baby. That's good, you deserve it." Louis cooed softly, moving his hips faster.

The blonde moaned louder, flushing down his torso. "Louis!"

"I love you, baby boy."

Niall panted as his eyes glazed over. "Louis..."

"I love you with my life." He stilled inside of him and stroked his face. "You mean the world to me." He leaned down and kissed him softly.

Before then, Niall had no idea what it would be like to make love, to be as physically, mentally and emotionally close as possible with your soulmate. But in that moment, with his and Louis' bodies entwined, he could truly say it was the definition of bliss.

"Louisss!" he whined as Louis moved faster and harder than before.

"You're so sexy, baby," he panted, holding himself as close to Niall as possible.

"Ahh! Ahhhh!" Niall dug his fingernails into Louis' back as heat grew in his tummy. "Louis!" He scratched all down his back, leaving raised red lines in the wake.

"I love you, baby boy."

"I l-love you too!"

Louis moaned and panted as his orgasm approached. "Gonna cum!"

"Please! Wanna make you cum!"

"Gonna fill your tight little hole."

"Louis!" Niall came hard on his tummy, floating slightly into subspace, gasping and sighing as his muscles tensed and relaxed as he came down.

Louis watched the cute boy under him coming and moaned, finally reaching his high inside of Niall. He leaned down and kissed him deeply, smiling when Niall let out a tired moan. He pulled out and rolled over so they could cuddle.

Niall was shaking in his arms, his eyes clouded over. He nuzzled into his warmth and smiled.

"Are you floaty, baby boy?" Louis cooed, holding him close and kissing all over his face.

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, sugar. You're so good for Daddy."

"Is that sex?"

"No, that's making love."

"Making love?"

"I did it because I love you, and this makes our love stronger, makes us closer."

Niall hummed and nuzzled into him. "Love making love." He stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"I love making love to my love."

Niall giggled and yawned. "Daddy funny."

"Let's go to sleep, baby boy."

"Ni' ni' dada." Niall closed his eyes and drifted off.

Louis kissed his forehead and joined his love in dreamland.

~*~

Niall woke earlier than usual and blinked up at Louis. He smiled widely, thinking about the night before. He reached back and felt his wide, stretched out hole. He smiled and reached down to stroke Louis to full hardness, making the older man wiggle around in his sleep.

Niall found the lube and slicked his hole again before pushing down the blanket and slowly sitting on his hard cock with a moan.

Louis moaned deep in his throat, thrusting his hips in his sleep. "Mm...Niall...sugar..."

Niall bit his lip and slowly moved his hips up and down, bracing himself on Louis' chest.

The older man woke with a gasp and blinked sleepily. "Sugar?"

"Morning, LouLou." Niall smiled sweetly and clenched around him.

"Oh, baby, you feel so good!"

Niall whined at his tone and leaned down to kiss him. He moved his hips faster, flushing down his chest.

Louis whispered in his ear. "Make me feel so good, love being so close to you."

Niall moved his hips faster. "You like it, Daddy?"

"Love it, baby. Love being so close to you."

He moved his hips in circles as he bounced. "LouLou! Your willy feels so good!"

"You feel so good. Your hole is amazing, so tight and wet."

Niall screamed as he prostate was prodded with every stroke. "So good!"

Louis sat up and kissed Niall with as much passion as he could, reaching up to pinch and pull at his nipples.

Niall moaned into his mouth. "LouLou! Gonna cum!" He flushed down his torso.

 

Louis moaned and thrusted deep into him."Cum for me, baby."

Niall moaned and tugged on his hair as he came hard between them. "Daddy!"

"Fuck," Louis hissed at his throbbing hole and thrusted faster, chasing his own orgasm.

"LouLou," he moaned and held onto him tightly, laying his head on his shoulder.

Louis wrapped his arms tightly around him, letting out a hoarse cry as he came. "Ohhh, fuck." They both panted as they came down. "You're such a good boy, baby." 

"I love sex."

Louis smiled fondly. "Is my sugar a nymphomaniac?" He pulled out and carried Niall into the shower. They were both grimy from the night before, and it was really gross now, but Louis wouldn't trade it for anything.

He made a face. "A what?"

"Someone who's obsessed with sex."

"Its your fault," he giggled, tilting his head back so Louis could wash his hair. "You taught me everything."

Louis chuckled and kissed him. "True, love." He smiled and watched Niall laugh as his small freckled body was washed. "I love you, sugar."

"I love you so much. You're amazing." Niall returned the favor, spreading soap all over Louis' body.

"What do you wanna do today, bug?"

"Um..." Niall tried to think as they rinsed off. "Um. I don't know. LouLou?"

"Yeah, sugar?" He turned the water off.

"Do you like being a dom a lot?" Niall blinked up at him as they dried off.

"Yeah, babe. But if you want me to give it up permanantly, I will."

Niall fiddled with his fingers. "I did some research."

"What did it say?"

Niall blinked up at Louis, unaware of his own cuteness. "Am I your sugarbaby?"

"You're my baby." He chuckled. "I want you for more than just sex. I want you for love." They each put on a pair of boxers.

"That can be for love too."

"Well then, only if you want to be my sugarbaby."

He drew patterns on Louis' chest with his finger. "Sometimes sugarbabies are for life. And I would call you Daddy if you want, all the time."

"Is that something that you'd want, baby?"

"Do you?"

"I'd love it, sugar." He kissed his forehead.

"You like when I call you Daddy?"

Louis smiled and kissed his lips. "Love it."

"That means you'll have to spoil me." He giggled.

"I do anyway. I love spoiling my baby."

Niall giggled again, knowing how true it was. "Can you make me breakfast, Daddy?"

"Of course. What does my baby want?"

"Eggs and bacon please." He leaned in and kissed him.

Louis lifted Niall up and carried him to the kitchen. "Eggs and bacon it is."

Niall whined a bit as he was put down. "Hurts, Daddy."

"What hurts baby?" he cooed softly.

"My bum."

"I'm sorry, baby boy." They shared a kiss before Louis grabbed some pain relievers. "Take two of these, love. You'll feel better in a bit." He poured Niall some orange juice to wash it down with.

"Thank you Daddy." Niall swallowed the pills and drank half the juice before watching him cook.

Louis gave Niall bites of food as it was cooking, smiling at him fondly and pecking his lips.

"S'good, LouLou."

"Thank you, sugar. It's done now, baby." He smiled and made their plates.

Niall started eating, humming at the flavors. "I love it. thank you."

"I love you more." He smiled and kissed Niall's cheek before eating his own meal.

He giggled and blushed. "You're amazing to me, Daddy."

Louis grabbed Niall's hand and kissed each of his fingers. "You're so precious to me."

Niall blushed at the attention. "I love you."

"You mean more to me than my life."

"I love you with everything I have inside of me. Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you help me study?"

"I'd love to, baby, but you have to listen to Daddy and not go back to your bad place. It's scary for Daddy when he can't help you."

"I won't go back there, Daddy. I promise."

Louis smiled at his sincere words. "Good boy. I love you."

"I love you too." Niall kissed him quickly before running to get his flashcards.

 

Louis put the dishes in the sink to soak, promising himself he'd do them later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget your character asks
> 
> also, kik me lovelylunatommo. but please don't kik if your only question is when the update will be. I'd like to actually talk to you guys


	11. from hate to love, from love to lust, from lust to truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness. Also, trigger warning for attempted rape. It was in the past, but still. I was nearly triggered while editing this, so. It's not graphic, but still horrible to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the good days when I updated every Monday and Wednesday? *sigh* good times, good times

Niall got increasingly sadder with every wrong answer he gave. He bit his lip and looked up at Louis with big teary blue eyes. “I'm so sorry, Daddy.”  
Louis pulled Niall into his lap and rocked him slowly from side to side. "There's no need to be sorry. You're doing so well, sugar. You got over fifty right. That's almost all of them."  
Niall sniffled into his shoulder. "That's not good enough."  
"It's great. I'm so proud of you, you're so wonderful. My smart boy."  
The blonde started sobbing, Louis' soothing words doing nothing to make him feel any better. "Please don't tell Pa."  
"I won't, baby. Our secret."  
He nodded and sniffled as he calmed down, ignoring Louis kissing his neck, which would usually turn him on. "Again, we have to do it again."  
"Okay, we can do it again, sweetheart. Whatever makes you feel better."  
Niall took a deep breath and answered them to his best ability, whining when he didn't get it perfect.  
"You're getting better, baby! Only missed a few that time!"  
He shook his head in frustration. "Still not good enough. Again."  
"Niall,” Louis' tone was firm, but only because he was worried about how Niall was behaving. “Last time for this okay?"  
He nodded and put on his determined face. "Okay. Gonna get it perfect," he nodded.  
"Ready, sugar?”  
"Please." Niall focused hard on each question and only missed one. "Ugh! Stupid!" He tugged on his own hair in distress, wondering why his tiny brain couldn't understand everything.  
Louis untangled Niall's fingers from his hair. "I had trouble with that question too when I had that class. Want a trick to remember?" Louis smiled sadly at the watery blue eyes looking back at him. "The word invective refers to something angry or mean, so if you yell it when you're practicing, you'll think of angry."  
Niall sniffled and looked down. "Like my Pa."  
"Don't think of your Pa. You're the best thing ever, and nothing like him. You're perfect."  
"Yeah, but he's angry all the time. And really mean, so...my Pa is invective." He rubbed subconsciously at his scarred knees.  
"Baby...I love you so."  
"I love you too."  
"Wanna try again? Maybe it'll make you feel better, now that you know you'll get everything right. You're such a smart boy, my perfect baby boy."  
Niall shook his head. "I need a minute." He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them.  
Louis wrapped his arms around Niall, holding him close and whispering sweet nothings to him.  
Niall gently pushed him away and shook his head again. "Don't touch me, please."  
Louis moved away and looked at him worriedly. This had never happened before. Niall always wanted a cuddle when he was upset.  
Niall took shallow, gasping breaths, trying to calm down. He slid to the floor from the couch and wrapped his arms around his knees, burying his face between them.  
"Big deep breaths.” He went and grabbed a cold bottle of water and sat it next to Niall.  
Niall hugged himself and sobbed, loud and ugly sobs that wracked through his body, an onslaught of tears wetting his pants.  
"What's wrong, baby boy?" Louis hummed softly. He hated seeing Niall upset. It was like kicking a puppy.  
"I'm n-not good enough!"  
"Baby, you're perfect. Listen to daddy. You're absolutely perfect."  
Niall continued sobbing into his knees. "I just want to be good enough."  
Louis' heart broke over the fact that the perfect, wonderful boy in front of him was so sad, and didn't even see his perfection. "You're great, baby. Please don't cry because of that. You're so perfect. You're so smart, kind, caring, beautiful. You're the definition of perfect."  
Niall crawled into his lap. "Tell me you love me," he said in a small voice. “Please."  
"I love you so much, sugar. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"Tell me again?"  
"I love you with my life. I love you with my soul. I love you with everything I have in me."  
Niall shivered at the passion in his voice. "I'm sorry," he said in a tiny voice.  
"Why are you sorry?" He frowned in confusion. "You didn't do anything."  
"I got questions wrong. P-Please don't give me rice."  
"I won't, baby. Never. You don't deserve that."  
Niall started sobbing again. "I'll be better, Pa, pwease!"  
Louis hugged Niall tightly, recognizing the signs of subdrop. "Oh, my precious baby boy...you're my good boy. You do so well, and you make me so proud."  
Niall blinked at him with dark eyes. "P-Pa, why did you do that?" he whimpered. "Why did you let the pwiest do that to me?"  
"What did he do, baby?" The older boy was terrified of the answer.  
"P-Pa...y-you know w-what he did!” The blonde let out an ugly sob. “He's a b-bad man, Pa, he's bad!"  
Louis hugged him tightly, letting out a heavy breath. "Sugar, you're okay. It's LouLou, I'll take care of you."  
"He touched my naughty parts, Pa," Niall whispered. "You let him do that."  
Louis' heart broke in his chest. "It's Louis, baby. I won't let anyone hurt you." He rubbed his baby's back and cried for him, and the pain he'd gone through. Niall silently cried on his shoulder, completely unresponsive to him, tears falling until his eyes were swollen and red, and he was blinking sleepily. Louis ran his fingers through the blonde hair, wondering what other horrors were hidden deep in Niall's memory.

~*~

Niall yawned as he woke an hour later, seated comfortably in Louis' lap on the couch. "LouLou? My eyes are itchy. Was I crying?" He frowned and rubbed them.  
"Yeah, baby. It's alright. Let me wash your face." He gently placed Niall down and went into the bathroom to get a warm cloth to wipe the sticky and dried tears from his face and the corners of his eyes.  
"Thank you," his eyes were sparkly and clear again. "Did you nap with me?"  
Louis shook his head. "I had to stay up to make sure you were okay." His eyes scanned Niall's face for any signs of the previous trauma.  
"Why?"  
"You went into subdrop."  
"I did? I don't even remember. Did I...do anything weird?"  
"Baby...” Louis let out a heavy sigh and sat next to him on the couch. “Were you ever raped?"  
Niall frowned. "No. Why?"  
"You said something about a priest touching you in your naughty places."  
Niall's frown deepened. "I don't know any priests. We're not even Catholic. I mean, we are, but...we don't call ourselves Catholic. We don't have priests, just reverends."  
"Okay, sugar. I love you."  
Niall looked at him. "Louis?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I can't remember anything before first grade. I never could."  
"Maybe it happened when you were little. No matter what, I still love you so much."  
The blonde was feeling very confused and unsettled about the things Louis were saying that he'd said, and he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his tummy that the horrible things were true. "C-Can...I need to...I have to call my mummy."  
Louis nodded. "Want me to stay with you?"  
"Okay." He pulled out his phone and called Maura. "Mummy?" He put his phone on speaker so Louis could hear too.  
"Hi, Niall. How are you?"  
"Mummy...I have to tell you something."  
"What is it, love?"  
"Mummy, I...I think I'm gay."  
Louis held Niall close as he said it. He couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face, even at such a terrible time. He wasn't expecting Niall to come out, but he supported him one hundred percent. "I love you sugar," he whispered.  
Maura was silent for a minute. "I thought this might happen. It doesn't matter to me anyway. I'm so proud of my baby. You make me proud."  
"Thank you, mummy. Why can't I remember before I was six?"  
Maura sighed quietly. "You have to talk to your pa."  
Louis kissed Niall's flushed cheeks and wiped away the tears that fell.  
The blonde leaned into his touch and sniffled. "Can you tell him for me? And ask him to call me back?'  
"Of course, love. I'm sorry." She hung up and Niall buried his face in Louis' neck, letting the tears fall freely. He wasn't entirely sure why he was crying. Maybe because he was so scared that it was true. It wasn't a happy thing, to have to figure out if you were sexually assaulted as a child.  
He was grateful of the warm tight hugs Louis gave him. “Let's take a warm bath, hm?” he asked gently and carried him to the bathroom. He started running the warm water, adding a lot of bubbles before stripping himself and the little blonde.  
Niall hugged himself tightly, feeling self-conscious, and not because of the nudity. "Louis?”  
"I love you, baby.” He gently guided the boy into the warm tub. “I'm so proud that you told your mummy. She's proud. You make us so happy."  
"L-Louis...I need you to know something."  
"Anything, baby.” Louis sat behind him in the large tub, pulling Niall tightly to his chest. “Nothing will change how much I love you."  
"I want you to know, even if I was raped, you were still my first."  
Louis was speechless for a moment at the cute, sweet boy in front of him, the boy he was so lucky to call his own. A huge smile spread across his face and all he could do was kiss the pale freckled skin.  
"I love you more than anything, Louis. You are my life.”  
"You're my number one. Nothing ever could, and nothing ever would replace you, no matter what."  
Niall turned to straddle him and wrapped his arms tightly around the man, endlessly thankful to God for giving him such a beautiful man to hold him when he was sad, and love him when he felt worthless.  
Louis kissed Niall's lips softly. “I love you.”  
Niall shivered and held him close. "Daddy..." He didn't want to be in his headspace, but he still felt like he needed to be taken care of.  
"You're the best baby ever," he cooed.  
"Only yours." He buried his face in Louis' neck and stayed there until the water got uncomfortably cold and they both were shivering. He didn't really want to move though, he was so comfortable, and felt so loved and fulfilled in his daddy's arms.  
"Let's go to bed, darling,” Louis softly suggested. “Wouldn't be any good to anyone if you got sick, hm?”  
"Okay, Daddy."  
Louis drained the tub and stood carefully, picking Niall up bridal style and stepping slowly and carefully out of the disappearing water. He grabbed two towels and started drying Niall with one of them, saving the other for himself. He carried Niall to the bed and laid him down so that he could dry off as well. When that was done, he laid next to the blonde and spooned him.  
Niall sniffled and tried not to think about what his Pa would say. His phone buzzed a few minutes later and he stared at his Pa's name nervously.  
"You wanna answer it, baby?” Louis coaxed gently. “I won't leave you."  
Niall answered the phone and put it on speaker. "Hi, Pa."  
Bobby was quiet for a minute. "Niall, I...I'm sorry. I really am. This is all my fault."  
"Huh?" Niall turned and looked at Louis in confusion, but the older man was just as lost.  
"I trusted him too much. I...I made you miserable because I wanted you to forget...I'm so sorry. I...I blamed you for a long time, but it's not your fault."  
Niall looked scared. "Whats not my fault?"  
"You...I'm so sorry. He molested you when you were five."  
Louis gasped in horror and wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde. He couldn't imagine how his love was feeling. He himself was hurt and infuriated that someone could or ever would touch Niall before he was ready, and definitely without consent.  
"P-Pa..." Niall's voice shook. "Why would you..." He started to cry too hard for him to be coherent.  
"Ni, baby. I'm so sorry." Louis said softly, trying to do everything to make Niall feel safe, warm and protected. He made Niall sit up so he wouldn't choke on his tears or struggle any harder than necessary to breathe.  
"Daddy!" Niall sobbed, and for once, Louis knew that it wasn't him Niall was calling.  
"Niall...I'm so sorry, my boy. You hated him, and I didn't want you to remember him, so I made you hate me instead."  
"Your pa loves you,” Louis smiled sadly, trying to point out the light in the horrid situation. "You make him so happy. He didn't want you to hurt."  
"You love me, Pa?" He asked in a tiny, insecure voice.  
"I'm so proud of you. I never wanted you to be in pain."  
"But you hurt me so bad, Pa!"  
"I'm so sorry. I love you, Niall. You are my son, you are my pride and joy.”  
Niall's whole body shook with sobs at the overload of emotions. His Pa was finally saying the words he'd been dying to hear his whole life. It was a dream come true and he couldn't believe it."I love you Pa. I'm gonna go."  
"I'm sorry, Niall. Take care of yourself."  
“Bye, Mr. Horan,” Louis put in, letting the man know that he'd heard everything.  
"Good bye, Louis. Take care of my boy."  
"I always will."  
"Thank you."  
Niall hung up cuddled closer to Louis, trying to digest everything that happened.  
"I love you, baby. I love you so much."  
"You are so amazing to me, Louis.”  
The older boy shook his head. “You're the amazing one, Ni. You're so strong, so brave."  
"How could you still love me?"  
"No. You're not going to do that. I love you. This doesn't change anything. I love you so much."  
"I'm...I'm dirty." He tried to pull away.  
Louis tightened his arms. "You're perfect."  
Niall whined and tried harder to get away from Louis. "No, I'm dirty!”  
"Stay still, baby boy. Daddy loves you no matter what."  
He sobbed and pushed at the arms that were wrapped so lovingly and protectively around him "No, you can't love me. I'm disgusting."  
"You're perfect, and I love you with everything in me."  
"I'm sorry!”  
Louis pressed kisses all over his face, trying to comfort him. "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
"I'm dirty."  
"You're perfect. I love you so much, sugar."  
Niall shook his head. "Never good enough."  
"Baby,” Louis' heart broke at his words, and at the fact that he wouldn't forgive himself for something that wasn't his fault in the first place. “Please believe me, you're perfect. I love you so much. Would you let me make love to you?"  
"You might as well. I'm a whore anyway."  
Louis shook his head. "You're not a whore. Never a whore."  
"Slut." Niall tried to get away from him, sighing when Louis was too strong.  
“No, baby. You were five, and you couldn't help it."  
He burst into tears again. "LouLou I'm sorry!"  
"I'm not. You're so perfect, and as horrible as it is, it helped make you who you are. If it didn't happen, I might not have you, and I can't handle that. I love you too much."  
Niall held him close. "I love you. Please don't let me go."  
"I'll never do that."  
Niall sniffled and cuddled into him. "My Pa loves me."  
"Your Pa loves you so much."  
"I thought he hated me," he sniffled again.  
"He never hated you. It's too hard to hate you." Louis rocked him gently. "I love you so much, sugar."  
"I love you too, Daddy," he said softly.  
"Nap time, baby. You had a long day, hm?"  
Niall leaned into him and sucked his thumb, eyes drooping.  
"I love you,” he smiled and cooed at the sight.  
"Wuv you Dada."  
Louis held Niall until he was asleep and wondered once again how he'd gotten so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you it was sad.
> 
> Anyways, don't forget to leave character asks.
> 
> follow my twitter, where I (sometimes) post updates about my stories: @nopeasforpayno
> 
> kik me if you wanna chat: lovelylunatommo
> 
> follow me on tumblr for sass: louis-michael-niall-myangels.tumblr.com
> 
> lol pls comment


	12. i guess that's how i know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me!
> 
> ...and to Niall, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just fluff.

Niall woke in the late afternoon and hummed at the strong, warm arms around him. "LouLou?"

“Yes, baby?”

"Hungwy."

"What would you like, sugarplum?"

"Don' cawe. Want Daddy to make it."

Louis smiled and picked Niall up, carrying him to the kitchen. "Pancakes?"

Niall giggled at his silliness. "For dinnew?"

“Sure, love. We could have breakfast for dinner, with bacon and eggs.”

The blonde shook his head. “Want dinner food.”

"What about spaghetti?"

"Meatballs too?"

"Sure love, anything you want." He grinned and started pulling out the ingredients and spices while Niall sucked his thumb and watched.

When the meal was ready Louis made plates for both of them and sat one in front of Niall, smiling when the cutie climbed into his lap and hugged him. "Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome baby. How about you let daddy feed you?"

"Okay Daddy." He fiddled with his fingers. "Louis?"

"Yeah, Ni?" He twirled a few noodles around on his fork, getting ready to feed his baby.

"I...Is it weird if I..." He squirmed uncomfortably, not wanting Louis to think he was crazy. "Never mind."

"You can ask me anything, sugar. I won't judge you."

"W-What if I wanted to be a baby?" He blushed and ducked his head

"Then we will do what we need to do to make you my baby."

"Really? Let me have nappies and babas? And dummies?"

Louis smiled and kissed his cheek. "Anything for you."

Niall blushed. "Not all the time though. Just sometimes."

"Okay, that would make me so happy."

Niall cuddled into him and blushed. "Can I have...purple stuff?"

Louis grinned, incredibly happy that Niall was becoming more comfortable with who he was and who he wanted to be. "Of course!"

"Don't like pink," he murmured.

"No pink for my baby. Only purple."

"But what if...what if I wanted..." He blushed and looked down.

"What is it, sugar?"

"You won't like me if I say it."

"I'll love you. Nothing will change that."

"What if I wanted to be your little girl?"

Louis smirked. "With panties and bows? I think that will work."

Niall blushed. "And s-skirts?'

"And dresses." He grins.

He shook his head firmly. "Skirts."

"Okay, baby girl." He cooed.

Niall blushed and stuck his thumb in his mouth, the action meaning a lot more than it had before. He whined when Louis removed his thumb and fed him the spaghetti instead.

"Does daddy's baby girl want to get baby girl stuff after dinner?"

Niall nodded, chewing the food in his mouth before swallowing and holding his mouth open for more. He loved being babied, loved the security and feelings of love that it brought him.

When dinner was over, Louis dressed Niall in loose clothing before carrying him to the car. He placed him in the backseat and strapped him in, smiling fondly as the blonde sucked his thumb.

"You're so cute, princess."

Niall giggled, his eyes sparkling. “Fank oo, dada.”

Louis drove out of town to an adult ageplay store that Liam had mentioned to him before. There weren't very many people around, it seemed, but maybe that was for the best. He parked the car and got out before going around the back to get Niall, unstrapping him and carrying him inside.

Niall giggled and gasped when he saw the shopping trolleys made for adult babies to sit in. Louis sat him in a trolley and started inside the store. 

Niall pointed at things he wanted as they walked around, purple princess nappies, purple and blue dummies, an adult-sized playpen. His eyes went wide as he saw a purple teddy sitting on the shelf. He whined and tried to grab it.

"Do you want the teddy, love? Ask daddy with your nice words."

Niall concentrated hard, having regressed to a toddler. "Teddy, pwease Dada?'

Louis kissed his cheek and grabbed it for him, smiling and snapping a picture when the cute little blonde cuddled it.

Niall hugged it to his chest. "Tank you."

"You're welcome, baby girl. Is there anything else you want?"

He looked around. "Skiwt?"

Louis nodded and went to the clothing section. “You see anything you like?”

Niall pointed out skirts. "Those, please, and that shirt! Can I has the faiwy wings, daddy?”

“Good girl for asking nicely.” Louis put them all in the cart for him.

"Tank you."

"You're welcome, sugarplum."

He giggled at the nickname. "Home now, Daddy?"

"Okay, Princess."

Niall sat patiently as Louis paid for everything. The cashier cooed at Niall and washed off one of the pacifiers for him. "Tank you."

"Good manners, baby doll,” Louis beamed, happy that he had such a sweet and polite baby.

Niall blushed softly and smiled shyly around his dummy.

"You're gorgeous." He smiled and pushed the trolley out to the car before loading everything inside. After making sure Niall was strapped in, he got into the driver's seat and drove to an ice cream shoppe.

Niall smiled and looked up at him. "Ice cweam?"

"Strawberry for my princess?"

"Yes pwease."

Louis smile and got them both strawberry cones that they enjoyed eating on the way home.

Niall tried to lick it up before it melted but couldn't, ending up with ice cream all over his face, hands and clothes.

Louis let out a little laugh when he parked and saw Niall's mess. He opened a fresh pack of baby wipes and cleaned him up. "Such a good girl for daddy."

Niall put his dummy back in his mouth and clung to Louis as he was carried inside. He waited by the elevator as Louis brought the rest of the bags inside and held his hand on the ride up to the penthouse.

Louis led him into the den and sat him in front of the television. "Watch the telly and I'll bring everything in."

"Otay Dada." Niall sucked his dummy and watched the movie that Louis had put on for him. Niall regressed a bit more and didn't notice that he was weeing on himself, laughing at Dory's silly antics and hugging his teddy.

Louis came back and saw Niall sitting in a small puddle. "Ni baby, did you wee yourself? That's daddy's fault, he should have put you in a nappy.” He picked the cute boy up and carried him to the tub. He stripped him before putting him in a warm shower.

Niall screamed as water his his face. He cried like a baby and tried to climb out. Louis turned Niall so he faced away from the water and got in with him, cooing as Niall clung to him and sobbed. "Daddy's got you, princess, my good little girl." He pressed a soft kiss to Niall's lips. He grabbed the new purple washcloth he'd bought along with the purple princess bodywash and soaped the cloth before washing over the petite body in front of him. When they were both clean, Louis turned the water off and stepped onto the throw rug before helping him out. “Nappy for my princess.” He carried his boyfriend into the bedroom and dried them off before laying him on the bed.

He smiled when Niall lifted up his legs in cooperation with the nappy being taped on him. “Such a good princess for Daddy.” He blew raspberries on Niall;s tummy and grinned as he squirmed.

Niall giggled. "Dada!"

"Hey baby girl!" He smiled and gave Niall a big loud kiss on the lips.

Niall laughed and put two fingers in his mouth to suck on, watching as Louis pulled on boxers and a t-shirt. He was pliant as he was dressed in a frilly skirt and matching tank top.

"What do you wanna do now, princess?"

Niall sucked on his fingers and just stared at him.

"Wanna cuddle with daddy? I think that will be nice."

Niall whined and made grabby hands for him, sighing in satisfaction when Louis picked him up and carried him to the living room.

Niall lay his head on Louis shoulder, drooling a bit around his fingers as he sucked them, allowing his eyes to droop as he completely relaxed in Louis' comforting hold. He felt so content to just be rocked back and forth.

"I love you, my baby girl."

"Wuv dada."

Louis smiled widely and kissed his forehead, carrying him back to bed when he realized Niall was falling asleep. He tucked him in before climbing in next to him and spooning him. It didn't take much at all for him to drift off to sleep.

~*~

Niall woke up the next morning and started crying like a baby, feeling hungry and uncomfortable in his wet nappy. He screamed at the top of his lungs until his daddy woke up.

Louis jolted awake, cuddling him closely. "Shh, baby girl. What's wrong?" He kissed his forehead and stroked his hair to soothe him.

Niall whimpered and nuzzled into his neck.

"Daddy's got you, sugar. Daddy loves you so much. Do you need to be changed?” He squeezed Niall's wet pamper before laying him down and getting a fresh nappy and the pack of wipes. He untaped the dirty nappy and gently wiped his soft cock. He cleaned his hole as well before sprinkling baby powder and taping the new nappy closed. He carried Niall into the bathroom and helped him brush his teeth before he slid a dummy into his waiting mouth.

"You're such a good girl for daddy," he cooed and carried him downstairs.

Niall smiled at him, eyes sparkling. "Dada."

"Yeah, baby. Daddy loves his princess."

"Wuv dada."

Louis kissed Nialls lips. "My precious baby girl. You mean everything to me, darling.”

Niall blinked at him before giggling. “Daddy silly.”

He smiled and shook his head. "Are you hungry, sugar plum?"

"Baba."

Louis grinned and grabbed a bottle he'd washed out the day before and filled it with milk. He warmed it on the stove and made sure it wasn't too hot before giving it to Niall.

Niall sucked greedily on the bottle, his eyes drooping in content as Louis sat on the couch with him, holding him just like a baby. The younger boy had never thought he'd ever be so comfortable and happy.

"Such a good baby. Do you need to be burped, love?”

Niall nodded and rearranged himself into a burping position. He smiled as Louis gently patted his back until a small burp came out. Niall giggled and wrapped his arms around his daddy.

"Good job princess." Louis cooed at the blush on Niall's cheeks and hoped the boy would stay cute and innocent as long as he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one seems to want to leave character asks...so. Oh well.


	13. so i'll hold you close, to help you give it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of baby Niall. But it's really just a filler chapter so...I'm sorry if it sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My life is literally hell rn.

Niall had been uneasy for a few days now. He perfectly completed his homework, even ahead of time, but he had been distant from Louis, and not even on purpose this time.

"Hey, baby," Louis smiled, walking into Niall's study room.  He carried a cuppa tea and a bowl of perfectly chopped fruits.

Niall sat and stared at the wall, feeling out of sorts. He didn't know what was wrong. He was in love, he was doing well in school, and thanks to Louis, he wasn't as stressed out as usual. His relationship with his parents was better than before, and he had friends that he loved, and that absolutely adored him, so...what the hell was the problem?

Louis put the tray down and kissed Niall's hair. "Wanna have a shower, baby?"

"No, I have allergies. I don't like flowers," he mumbled almost robotically, making Louis frown. 

"A shower, baby. C'mon, I think you need one."

"I've already been in here an hour."

Louis sighed and picked Niall up, carrying him to the bathroom. "You need a break."

Niall mumbled incoherently under his breath and lay his head on Louis shoulder.

Louis started a warm bath with lavender scent, which tinted the water a light purple, his baby's favorite color. He slowly stripped Niall, with some difficulty as the younger boy tried to cling to him, and held the boy close as the tub filled.

Niall blinked and looked down at the water. "I...don't know what's happening to me."

"You're getting in that study mood again."

"No I'm not. I...this is different."

"Do you need me to help, Ni?"

"How?" Niall looked up at him with eyes that held nothing but confusion. 

"Want me to make you feel floaty?"

He squirmed. "I don't know. D-Do you want to?"

Louis shook his head at the unnecessary question. "Always, baby, but the important thing is, do you think it will make you feel better?"

Niall sighed and looked down. "Can we go visit my Pa?"

"Of course we can! You just say when and we'll go."

"Next week? It'll be spring break then."

"That sounds great, baby." He pressed a kiss to Niall's temple.

The blonde nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth, sucking on it in earnest as he relaxed against Louis.

"I love you, Ni."

"Love you, Daddy," he purred at the warmth that surrounded him, and the gentleness Louis used when as he washed over his skin.

Louis took his time washing Niall down, smiling at his baby's little noises of contentment. "Let's go take a nap, yeah?"

Niall clung to him and hummed. "Anything for you, Daddy. "

Louis drained the tub and dried them both off before laying Niall on the bed. "You're so beautiful, darling."

Niall whined and wiggled before he started crying like a baby, fat tears rolling down his cheeks as he wailed.

Louis immediately picked him up and rocked him slowly. "Shh, NiNi. Shh...you're okay, baby girl. Daddy has you."

Niall squirmed in his arms. "Wanna wee."

"Okay, sweatheart." Louis placed him back down on the bed and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers before he dug in Niall's special drawer, pulling out two diapers and the pack of wipes. He praised Niall for his cooperation as the first one was placed on him. He held the smaller boy, pressing multiple kisses to his cheek as the diaper was filled. "Such a good princess for daddy." He took off the soiled one and quickly wiped him down before taping on a new nappy. Then he slid Niall into his favorite purple footie pajamas with a gold tiara and scepter pattern.

"Baba, pwease Dada."

"Of course, darling." He carried his baby to the kitchen and filled and bottle with apple juice. He waited until they were back in the bedroom and snuggled up under the blanket to give it to him.

Niall suckled from the bottle slowly, leaning into his daddy's embrace. His mind was fuzzy from how little and content he felt. He was warm and sleepy as his tummy filled with juice.

Louis held him tightly and pressed gentle kisses to his cheek until the blonde fell asleep. 

~*~

True to his word, Louis had taken Niall back to Ireland to visit his mum and da. Truthfully, Niall didn't remember much about the week, as he'd been in his headspace the whole time. He did remember Maura telling him that her and Bobby had divorced when Niall was very young because she hated the way he was treated, but they'd kept up appearances for Niall's sake. She'd found "Princess Niall" as adorable as he'd been when he was actually a baby. 

Bobby was shocked to see his youngest son waddling around in a diaper and skirt with tank top, but he'd gotten over it soon enough, deciding that Niall's happiness was more important than how he might personally feel.

When Niall blinked awake, he groaned at the sunlight streaming through the window. Louis was asleep next to him, and he didn't want to wake his boyfriend, so he slid out of bed and went into the bathroom. He pulled off his nappy and stepped into a warm shower.

A few minutes later, the curtain was pulled back, and a naked Louis stepped in behind him. "Hey, love."

"Hey, LouLou. You're up pretty early, aren't you?"

"Went to cuddle you and you weren't there."

"Needed a shower."

"It's okay, love." Louis kissed his lips before washing him. "Did you enjoy the week with your parents?"

"I don't remember much, I think I was little the whole time."

He smiled fondly. "You were. It's okay, though. They seemed to like it."

"What about you?" Niall asked as he washed Louis' hair.

"I missed big Niall," he admitted. "But I love you either way, darling."

The blonde nodded and allowed Louis to shampoo and condition his hair. "Love you too."

"You wanna play today, Ni?"

"Always." He nodded and kissed Louis for the first time in a week. He wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and hummed into it.

Louis groaned, kneading at his bum. "Fuck, I missed this, baby. Missed kissing you."

"LouLou," he whimpered into Louis' mouth, growing hard against his hip. 

"Mhm...tell daddy what you want, hm?" Louis pinched Niall's nipple, making him scream. "Love that sound, so delicious babe." He sucked on Niall's neck, on his sweet spot.

"Louis!" He groaned, grinding on him. "So good! Feels soooo good!"

"Wanna make love, baby? Hm? Make love right here in the shower? Want me to fill you up so nice with my cock?"

"LouLou, you're teasing me!" Niall pouted.

"Just a little, baby." He turned Niall to face the tile wall and dropped to his knees behind him. He spread Niall's pale ass cheeks and watched his pink hole flutter in anticipation. "Mm...your ass is so cute, baby."

"Please LouLou...please..." Niall stuck his little bum out, hoping Louis would take some kind of action to get him off.

"Don't worry, my love. I'll take care of you, yeah?" He gently rubbed the pad of his finger over Niall's hole, circling the little pink pucker. "Don't I always?"

"Y-Yes, LouLou," Niall whimpered as his cock grew harder, if that was even possible.

"I just love your little hole, sugar." Louis pressed a gentle kiss to it. "So adorable."

"Please!" Niall begged, trying to find purchase on the wall. "More!"

Louis pressed multiple kisses to it, watching as it slowly flushed from pink to red. "Oh, baby...daddy loves you." He dove in and attached his mouth to it, sucking harshly on it.

Niall threw his head back and screamed. "Louis! Cummies, cummieeees!"

Louis popped off his hole, smirking in satisfaction at the purple tint. "Turn around, baby." He turned Niall around so his back was to the cool tiles. 

"LouLou," he whined. "Please, need cummies."

"Shhh, baby. Let me take care of you." He licked his lips and sucked Niall's throbbing member into his mouth, reaching up at the same time to fondle his balls.

"Louis!" He screamed, throwing his head back against the tile, wincing as it made impact. He didn't pay it any attention, thrusting forward into Louis' mouth. 

Louis hummed around him, before swallowing, squeezing on Niall's balls as they tightened.

"Daddyyy!" He squealed as he came down Louis' throat.

Louis swallowed and popped off. "Mm, good boy." He held Niall up and chuckled when he only hummed.

"I'm sleepy, LouLou."

"I know, baby. You're so good for me. Think you can eat breakfast for me, sugar?"

"Yes, Daddy." He wrapped his whole body around the older man as the water was cut off. He blinked sleepily as he was dried off with a large fluffy towel.

"Such a good boy for me, sugar. I love you."

"Love you, Daddy."

"Are you feeling little, sugar? Feel like my baby girl?"

"Umm...a little." Niall opened his mouth to accept the dummy Louis prodded his lips with.

Louis put a nappy on him just in case and dressed him in a warm onesie with fuzzy socks to keep his feet warm. After dressing himself in joggers and a tee, he carried Niall into the living room and turned on the TV to kiddie cartoons. After making sure his baby would be safe and comfortable, he went into the kitchen and made waffles and bacon.

When the food was ready, he made sure to cut the waffles the right way (small). After, he picked Niall up and spoon fed him until he didn't want anymore.

When they were both full, Niall couldn't hold in his yawns any longer. He nuzzled his face in Louis' neck and fell asleep. The older man used that time to catch up on his own homework, not that he was behind in much. When that was done, he just held the sleeping boy and smiled at the cute sight of his dummy firmly in his mouth, and his cheeks slightly flushed. And that moment reassured him he wouldn't fall in love with anyone else, it would be impossible.

Niall James Horan completely had his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kik me: lovelylunatommo  
> tweet me: @nopeasforpayno

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, pls. This is honestly my fave ever.


End file.
